Black Vixen
by Phoenix147
Summary: It's been three years since Kimberly McGregor left China to go back to Europe, she still loves Rei, but won't admit it SEQUEL
1. 3 years

Title: The Black Vixen  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. But I do own my made up characters.  
  
Warning: this is the sequel to my other story, Cinderella Story, so unless you want to be seriously confused please read the other story first. Now with that over and done with, let's move on  
  
Chapter one: 3 years.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's been 3 years since The Majestics left China, with their new team member, Kimberly McGregor, Johnny's little sister also known as the Black Vixen because of her outfit for battle which had been given to her on the night that she had been let out of hospital after a car crash.  
  
Now her blading skills were the best she could get them and she was content, she seemed to be as happy as ever, but she wasn't. Kim still had the strongest of feelings for Rei, she hadn't seen him at all face to face since the day he'd seen her at the airport to say one last goodbye, him and Kim had almost kissed but she had shoved him away and run off crying. Now she wished she hadn't but still, what had happen had happened.  
  
At this moment in time she was sitting in her bedroom on her bed writing poetry while the song Siren played in the background.  
  
She finished writing and read over her poem.  
  
'I could slit my wrists, and die  
  
I could fall to the ground and cry  
  
I could scream until I had no breath to call my own.  
  
I could stay here and be all alone.  
  
The music cuts into my brain.  
  
That is all that keeps my sane.  
  
But one thought stands alone.  
  
Hidden in the forbidden zone.  
  
An emotion, I hate it so.  
  
I pray and wish that it would go.  
  
It's love, that's not been getting any back.  
  
It's not been moving forwards on loves track.  
  
I need to escape I need to run.  
  
It's not this end, it's just begun.  
  
Life, it's ruined me.  
  
But I keep it hidden so no one can see.'  
  
She sighed how could her poems be so morbid to start off with then turn into something so calm and emotional? Oh well it's a question with no answer. Life was like that, full of questions.  
  
Why had Rei left her? Why had her brother suddenly got a change of heart? Why wasn't Oliver trying to get her back, even after 3 years of her being single? Why did everyone expect her to be one of the best? Why did everyone expect her to be cold and unsocial?  
  
She shrugged again as the questions flicked into her mind, she hadn't found an answer in 3 years, she doubted she find one now.  
  
Someone knocked on her door. "Come in" she called, Oliver walked in smiling, his usual form of clothing had changed over the course of 3 years, he now wore a green t-shirt and tight black jeans with black trainers, but he still had his blue hat, but at that moment he wasn't wearing his hat and his green hair was messy, she guessed that he had been painting.  
  
"Yes Oliver?" she asked politely, closing her poem book.  
  
"Johnny says he's about to have a Tennis match against Enrique, would you like to watch?" Oliver asked. Kim smiled and nodded, it was fun to watch her brother mop the floor with Enrique's flirtatious ass, she got off of her bed, putting the book on her bed side table, the pen placed delicately onto it, she quickly put on her shoes and walked to the door, Oliver held it open for her, she bowed slightly and walked out.  
  
"Thanks Oliver, are you going to watch?" she asked politely, Oliver nodded and quickly rushed to his room, emerging a few seconds later with his hair looking neat and his hat on. Kim rolled her eyes and began walking downstairs, Oliver walking beside her.  
  
They went out into the garden, walking past the perfectly kept flowers and mowed lawn. Stepping on the carefully placed stepping-stones. They came up to the tennis courts. Johnny was standing in his outfit of normal baggy jeans, black t-shirt and a dark blue shirt over it, and black trainers, the only item of clothing that he hadn't changed was his bandana. Enrique looked pretty much the same, he still had his small vest and his yellow t- shirt, but he had jeans and white trainers, his hair was normal and he was smiling as he saw Oliver and Kim approaching.  
  
"So Kimberly did decide to watch me trounce Enrique" Johnny said smiling as he got his Tennis racket out of his sports bag that had the symbol of the Majestics on.  
  
"More like she came to admire me!" Enrique replied getting his own racket out of a bag similar to Johnny's  
  
"More like I came to watch you both make ass's of your-selves" she told them as she sat down on one of the benches, smirking. Both boys pretended to look hurt then smiled.  
  
"How about we prove her wrong then Enrique?" Johnny asked. Enrique nodded. In the last three years the team had become better friends than before and they were always joking about with each other, it hadn't gone so smoothly at the beginning, but because of Kim's lung condition they had learnt to work together as a team.  
  
Robert was sitting, or lounging, on a bench right by the courts. Even his style of clothing had changed, he now war a white t-shirt and dark purple jeans, and white trainers, his large shoulder pads had been thrown out by Kim earlier that year when she had insisted that the boys needed to change their appearances if she was to be seen with them.  
  
Johnny and Enrique began to play, Johnny making comments every time Enrique missed the ball, followed by Enrique glaring or muttering something in Italian under his breath, which Kim had to yell at him to 'Not say that about her brother'.  
  
In the course of being home schooled for the past three years, added to her Beyblade training, she had learnt how to speak: Italian, French, German and Japanese, which of course was her choice.  
  
By the time the match was over, Johnny had of course beaten Enrique, who hadn't even scored one against the Scottish pro tennis player.  
  
Kim cheered for her brother, as Oliver went over to laugh at Enrique, or with as they liked to put it. Robert just rolled his eyes, wondering why Enrique even agreed to play when he knew he would lose badly?  
  
Kim shook her head when Robert asked her that question for the 10th time that month alone.  
  
"Robert quit asking me, ask Enrique" she told him, as she usually did.  
  
Kim went back into the huge house that was nearly a mansion but they considered it a house. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself some diet cola, before sitting on the table, like any normal 16 year old that was going on 17 would do. She sipping her cola, watching the boys walk in, Oliver asked her if she was all right and she nodded. It was normal for her to just sit and think about things, she lived in a house full of boys, yet she remained to stay completely untomboyish.  
  
Oliver shrugged and left the kitchen to either go watch some TV or to go paint some more.  
  
There was a knock at the door, Kim went to go answer it, even though she hadn't been a servant to her brother for 3 years and a bit it was 2nd nature.  
  
"hello?" she asked, as a girl with very short brown hair who was all dressed in blue, stood at the door.  
  
"Oh, hello is Enrique here?" the girl asked, Kim rolled her eyes, and nodded, before turning around and yelling  
  
"Enrique!"  
  
He came running to the door, skidding slightly, before Kim stepped out of the way muttering in Italian.  
  
"this is the 10th girl this week, slow down a bit"  
  
he smirked and began talking to the girl, while leaning against the doorframe, like any guy who was trying to look cute would.  
  
Even Kim had to admit he did look a lot cuter than he had 3 years ago, he was 17 so he had matured completely..well almost, he still acted the way he had when he had been 14, he flirted with every girl in sight, unless he was already with a girl. At least now he didn't two-time the girls.  
  
Kim walked into the living room, to find her brother lounging on the sofa watching TV while drinking what was either some sort of alcohol or a cola. Kim rolled her eyes.  
  
"What the hell are you watching?" she asked as she sat down, it looked like some thing stupid.  
  
"Does It matter?, your going to leave me alone" he said, she rolled her eyes and stuck up her middle finger. He glared, then rolled his eyes muttering something under his breath.  
  
"What was that Johnny-boy? I didn't hear you" she said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Robert walked into the living room, having heard the argument, he decided he'd have to referee it.  
  
Kim smiled, she loved it when Robert walked in, it meant that Johnny would actually start up a fight. But for some reason Johnny didn't, he was staring at the TV with amazement. Kim followed his gaze, she smiled.  
  
"great!"  
  
"How?" both Johnny and Robert asked.  
  
There was going to be a tournament, a beyblading tournament, a European one no less. This was perfect, it had been a year since there had been a proper tournament this seemed to be the best timing for one as well, Kim had just beaten her own record of beating her brother in a practice run. She had knocked him out of the dish in a matter of a minute, it was better than anything the boys could do, but then again, her blade was a fire fox and it moved a swiftly as anyone would even dream.  
  
"So let me guess, we're entering?" Robert asked.  
  
"You guys haven't turned chicken on me have you?" Kim asked in a sneering tone. Robert glared, Kim walked into the hallway, seeing that Enrique was still there, she tapped his shoulder.  
  
"Hey Enrique, leave your little girlfriend for a few seconds, we're in need of a team meeting" Kim told him, he glared.  
  
"can't we wait? For ya know a day or so?" he asked. "Nope, we're entering a tournament, so say goodbye and get you're ass into the living room" she told him, before she stuck her tongue out at him and run up to Oliver's room and knocked on the door.  
  
Oliver answered the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Kim smiled, "Oliver we're having a team meeting, would you mind coming downstairs?" she was always polite with Oliver, mainly because he was polite with her. Sometimes she acted normal around him, but that was only when they were on their own and she felt slightly depressed.  
  
She walked downstairs as Oliver packed away his drawing stuff. She was smiling, this was her chance to get out of the house and have fun while beating a load of kids who didn't know the right end of the rip cord.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There, the beginning, the other chapters probably won't be as long as this, this just is because I have the time to write one this long and it's explaining a lot so enjoy and R+R  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	2. Ready?

Title: The Black Vixen  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. But I do own my made up characters.  
  
Chapter two: Ready?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So let me get this straight," Enrique asked, as he leant on the doorframe to the living room, as he normally did, "We are entering the European tournament, even though we know we're gonna win?"  
  
Kim nodded "It's like when Johnny plays against you in Tennis"  
  
"Oh that was so funny I forgot to laugh" Enrique commented.  
  
"Oh really, well you are the forgetful type, you do know that don't you?" she replied, there was no way anyone could insult her with getting a comeback.  
  
"Look both of you shut it" Johnny cut in, "If we're going then why don't we get going, it's only in a few weeks time, and it's in London"  
  
"Oh wow we have to travel all the why to London" Robert commented sarcastically  
  
"Oh shut up" Johnny said, "We haven't been to London in a year, but we know how much traffic there is on the way to the mansion"  
  
All of the other team members nodded. Kim smirked "yeah well I'll pack for you guys if you'd-"  
  
"NO!" they all shouted.  
  
"Fine, but I get to inspect your bags. I don't want you guys getting drunk while we're there" she said crossing her arms, this comment was mainly to her brother, "and I don't want you guys reading porn while we're there either, it's gross" that comment was to Enrique especially. "And I don't want loads of money to be taken with us as well, we might get mugged" that comment was to Robert, "and finally I don't want you boys thinking that you can get away with bringing your own style of clothing if I haven't said it's alright" that last comment was to Oliver, Kim was the type of girl who laid down the law and made sure it was kept that way.  
  
As she had told them all of her rules all of the boys faces fell, then Enrique piped up.  
  
"Fine but if we don't get to bring our stuff you HAVE to take your pills regularly, instead of taking them only when you need them"  
  
"Fine, as long as I don't find any of your guys junk in the mansion then you can take what you like" Kim said with a sigh, she didn't need her pills, unless she was doing sports.  
  
Ever since that car accident 3 years ago she had been told to take these small pills that helped her lung heal, she hated taking them, and her lung was fine, even the doctors said that it was fine.  
  
The boys cheered, all except Oliver, who just smiled, he'd keep to what she'd said, considering that she's make sure they all did anyway.  
  
Kim went to her own room and packed everything that she'd need, she looked in the mirror, over the last three years, she'd changed considerably as well, what used to be shoulder length midnight blue hair was now long blackish blue hair. Her pale blue eyes had gone slightly darker and were now a darkish colour of blue what looked really pretty according to Enrique. She was considerably taller; no one would even have thought that she was younger than Johnny. Of course she had a bigger chest, ((OOC: I'm being honest do you expect a girl to be flat chested all her life?)) and she was thinner than she had been before. Her pattern of clothing hadn't changed much. She wore a black sleeveless t-shirt and baggy jeans with black trainers. She mainly wore her hair down and sometimes, if she didn't want to be recognized she wore a beanie hat. She was slightly gothic now, which she assumed had something to with her style of poetry, or maybe it was the fact that she was called the Black Vixen.  
  
When she had finished packing, putting her beanie hat on and applying black lipstick to her lips, it stood out from her pale skin. She put a hoodie on. Kim seemed to like wearing baggy clothing. She already had enough staring at her for some odd reason; she didn't need them to see everything.  
  
She walked to Oliver's room, as his was the closest to hers. He was packing his 3rd bag, the first on full of his pictures and drawing stuff, the second being full of clothes, the 3rd and final one being full of other junk that he just had to take. He glanced up at Kim and smiled. Throwing the 2nd bag to her, she smiled and looked through the bag.  
  
"Inspection over" she told him with a bright smile. He smiled back. As Kim walked away from his room he sighed and muttered.  
  
"Even under all that, she looks at hot as ever", if you read the other story you'll remember that Oliver had liked Kimberly from pretty much the first time he'd seen her. She had only found this out three years ago during her date with Rei, causing her to run away from the date.  
  
Anyway. After Kim had finished 'inspecting the rooms'. All the boys, minus Oliver cursing under their breaths. She got their outfits from their trophy room. Then they shoved it into a limo and began to set off to the airport to get a plane to London Heathrow.  
  
While on the plane, because it wasn't much of a plane ride. The Majestics tried to remain hidden. Kim was the only one doing a good job of it. About 5 girls asked Enrique for his phone number, which he gave to them. A group of girls and boys asked for Johnny's autograph, a few people asked for Oliver's and one or two asked for Roberts, no-one seemed to notice the girl, dressed in baggy clothing with a beanie hat covering her eyes, who was sitting next to Oliver.  
  
When they got off, she followed the rest of them, laughing about how she really was a vixen if she could hide from screaming fans just by wearing baggy clothing and a beanie hat.  
  
Robert threatened to call for a group of her fans to come over so they'd know it was her, she smirked and pointed out that more screaming fan-girls and fan-boys isn't what they needed.  
  
When they finally reached their mansion, thankfully Kim wasn't found out so she was able to travel with guys staring at her.  
  
Kim ran straight up to where her room was; her room out looked the swimming pool that they had there.  
  
Her room was beautiful, the walls her covered in gorgeous sky blue wallpaper and the floor had sea blue colored wooden laminate flooring. Her bed was made of rich wood and has a soft mattress with, in her opinion; the softest and warmest quilt in all of England. But then again, Kim is famous for over exaggerating things that she adores. The room also had a huge door window with a balcony, a wardrobe, which was huge and doubled as a cupboard. There was a door that led to her own bathroom and another door led to the hallway. She loved this room, she spent most of her time in England, because, though Johnny is from Glasgow, she is from somewhere in the southeast of England.  
  
About 3 hours later once she had finished unpacking everything and making sure that the boys were behaving themselves and that they hadn't smuggled anything in, she sat down in front of the TV and switched it on. Johnny came downstairs a bit later and watched TV as well, asking, the begging the ordering then begging again for Kim to turn it onto football, which she, of course, plainly refused to do.  
  
Everything was going into its regular pattern of actions, that is, before they got a phone call from the tournament judges, to tell them who their first opponents were.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hello I hope you are enjoying this. Please R+R oh yeah I do realize that I rushed their journey a bit and the clarify anything up, they were in Enrique's mansion in Italy.which I made up heehee anyway other than that is there anything wrong?  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	3. Uh oh this isn't a very good line up

Title: The Black Vixen  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. But I do own my made up characters.  
  
Chapter three: Uh oh, this isn't a good line up  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Who!?" Johnny asked a slightly white faced Kim.  
  
"Our first opponents are the Bladebreakers" she replied calmly.  
  
"can't we just forget the match and quit?" Enrique suggested. Kim rolls her eyes.  
  
"Bloody hell, just coz I dated one of them, doesn't mean anything, we aren't quitting, we are Majestics, we fight till the finish!" Kim stated, standing from her seat. Robert smiled and nodded, Oliver silently agreed. Johnny sighed.  
  
"So this won't effect you" he asked. Kim smiled and shook her head  
  
"Not in the slightest" she told him cheerfully, lying through her teeth.  
  
Of course it would effect her, She'd be facing Rei, the one person that she'd been dreading to see. Half of her had been hoping that the Bladebreakers wouldn't come to this tournament but then again the other half of her was praying that they would.  
  
Her mind seemed to be remembering the last time she'd seen Rei  
  
Oliver glanced at Kim, he knew that she secretly wanted to see Rei again; she secretly was hoping that he would be here for the European tournament. He sighed, "One of us will have to go agree on terms with someone from the other team, I think it should be Kimberly"  
  
Kim stared at Oliver, confused for a moment, then it clicked, he knew how she felt about Rei.  
  
****  
  
Mean while the Bladebreakers were having the same problem.  
  
"The Majestics, oh come on, they pose no threat!" Tyson said laughing, he didn't look much different than usual, or act it for that matter, he was still as vain as ever and thought himself the best, his appearance hadn't changed much, he still wore his long ed vest and yellow t-shirt along with gray trousers, trainers and baseball cap.  
  
"Yeah come on Rei this will be a breeze!" Max piped up. He looked the same as well, he still had spiky golden blonde hair, he wore a plan long blue t- shirt with his green t-shirt underneath, and he wore gray ¾ lengths and trainers. He was still as cheerful as ever.  
  
"It won't they have a new team member" Rei said with a sigh, he looked slightly different, his hair was still long and in a ponytail but he now wore a black t-shirt with a long sleeved white one underneath, the yin and yang symbol on the upper part of the sleeves and black trousers with his same old shoes. He still wore his headband though, he was now standing, his arms crossed as Max and Tyson gaped at him.  
  
"Since when?" Tyson asked  
  
"Since 3 years ago" Rei answered "Her name is.."  
  
"Hold up.they've got a girl in their team?" Tyson asked  
  
"Yes her name is Kimberly McGregor" Rei answered  
  
"Johnny's little sister!?" Kenny asked, jumping out of his silence. Kenny looked pretty much the same, his hair, glasses and laptop were the same but now he wore a simple white shirt and black trousers with black shoes, "Kimberly McGregor, the famous 16 year old poet who has been writing poetry since she was 13?"  
  
"Probably" Rei said shrugging. "All I know is that she will be tough to beat"  
  
"How do you know that?" Max asked tilted his head to the side.  
  
Tyson suddenly looked right at Rei "Hold up wasn't she that girl that you-"  
  
"It doesn't matter about who she is, we need to know how to beat her" Kai interrupted, he still looked as hot erm I mean as cute.I mean erm, he looked slightly slightly different now.  
  
He still had his blue spiked up hair, but now he wore a blue t-shirt, much like his one in V-Force, and jeans with black trainers, he was taller and acted slightly nicer to the rest of the team. He knew about Kim and Rei's brief relationship while Rei still lived in China while they weren't a team.  
  
"Oh yeah well I'd suggest that you go and face her Kai, her stats are pretty strong" Kenny said, Dizzi added in her comment  
  
"Yeah she'll be a tough one to beat, Kai will be our best beat as Dranzer has enough endurance so we know what Vulperia is like"  
  
"Vulperia?" Tyson repeated  
  
"Kimberly's bit-beast, it is a legendary blue flamed fire fox who is strong as well as swift and from what I've heard that blade practically eats it's opponents for breakfast"  
  
"Then Kai Dizzi's right we'll need you to face her" Tyson said "I'll go for Robert, they are bound to make him battle and then.." Tyson was interrupted by a knock on the door. Rei went to go answer it.  
  
His first thought when he opened it was ~Oh my god! ~ Standing on the doorstep was a girl, about his height, maybe slightly shorter, with long blackish blue hair and beautiful pale blue eyes that stood out like crystals on her pale skin, she was wearing a beanie hat and black lipstick. She wore a black sleeveless t-shirt and baggy jeans with black trainers. He didn't realize that it was Kim till she spoke, her vocal patterns, though she sounded more girly, her voice was unmistakable.  
  
Though she knew who was answering the door she asked, "I'm looking for the Bladebreakers"  
  
"Kim!?" Rei said, she nodded and smiled  
  
"yep, now, I'm here to discuss the line-ups, can I come in?" she asked, their gaze's suddenly locked for a few minutes, they just stared wordlessly at each other.  
  
"Hey Rei who is it?" Tyson yelled, Rei snapped out of his trance, so did Kim.  
  
"Oh it's one of the Majestics, they're here to organise the line up" Rei replied, letting her in, she took of her beanie hat, and shoved it in her pocket. As she entered the living room, in which all the boys were sitting, they all stared at her, even Kai.  
  
"What?" she asked soundly slightly annoyed "If you're going to goggle at me maybe I should just get Johnny to sort this thing out!"  
  
"Whoa calm down, sorry, you're just really cute" Tyson said, she rolled her eyes. This was exactly what she hadn't wanted to happen.  
  
She sat down glancing at Kai, he had stopped staring at her, along with Kenny and Max, Tyson was still looked at her, she glared at him.  
  
"Either look some where else before I cut your eyes out" she hissed, soundly remarkably like her brother. Tyson looked slightly to the side of her, so still looking at her but not so much as she would snap at him again.  
  
"Ok, shall we sort this out now?" Kim asked, the boys nodded.  
  
"ok then"..  
  
~*~*~*~ hope you enjoyed, ok well tell me what ya think of this chapter, it was all wrote while I'm half asleep and it's past midnight, so if it's bad, please tell me.  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	4. Acting

Title: The Black Vixen  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. But I do own my made up characters.  
  
Chapter four: acting  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"My team's line up is, Me, Johnny and Oliver" Kim told them, Tyson blinked.  
  
"What about Robert?" he asked  
  
"We figured that you'd expect us to play Robert as he is the strongest link in our group, so we changed him for Oliver" Kim said with a smirk.  
  
Tyson cursed, as Kim laughed slightly, "You should never assume things, only fools do that.but then again, calling you a fool would be giving you too much credit" she added with another smirk.  
  
Tyson gaped at her, she had just insulted him, and it had been just a natural insult, she hadn't paused to think of it, it had just come out as easy as a spider spinning it's web. Kai smirked, ~Finally someone had said it to him~ he thought, looking at Kim, she noticed Kai looking at her and two small red tinges appeared on her cheeks. Rei also noticed this, he just bit his own tongue, it had been 3 years since he'd last seen Kim, if he said something now she's know that he'd not stopped thinking of her since then, she looked like she'd gotten over it.  
  
But it was an act; she thought the same thing about Rei as she carried on then she said something which made Tyson almost hit her.  
  
"Wait a minute shouldn't the team leader be deciding this stuff, not one of the less mature and less important lackeys?"  
  
Tyson clenched his fists "Fine Kai you can take over!" he said through gritted teeth, Kai smiled as Kim stood up.  
  
"Look I'm just here to sort out the lines up, but this is taking way too long, Kai just either meet up with me later or come with me now to sort this out" she said. Tyson glared at her.  
  
"Do you not like our company then?" he asked she smirked and crossed her arms  
  
"I'd rather be kissing a cat then be here" she said quickly glancing at Rei, before turning her sneering gaze back to Tyson who glared.  
  
"Well leave then!"  
  
"I was going to" she said putting her beanie hat back on and walking towards the door, as she pass Rei she locked gazes with him again, then she stopped and turned around to Tyson "I've heard that you're actually worth battling, I very highly doubt that now that I've had the unfortunate duty of meeting you"  
  
Tyson glared, sticking his tongue out at her, she put a fake look of shock on "oh wow he's just stuck his tongue out at me, my life is over" then she smirked again and walked to the door, Kai caught up with her.  
  
"I think I'll come with you now" he said, she smiled and nodded while opening the door.  
  
Rei glance at Kai, who just shrugged and followed Kim.  
  
"I don't like her!" Tyson said "and to think that you we're out with her"  
  
"Shut up Tyson!" Rei snapped before he walked upstairs and into his room. Max blinked in confusement, along with Kenny. Dizzi spoke up.  
  
"Maybe it was just me but I think Rei knew Kimberly before we did"  
  
"It's not just you, remember he told us about that girl in china who had to move away, 3 guesses for who it was" Tyson said, he was obviously in a mood.  
  
"He went out with Kimberly McGregor!?" Kenny asked, Tyson nodded, "Of course, her poem," Kenny typed quickly then showed them a poem that was on her website.  
  
'We've parted, once and for good. I'm more than just a phone call away.  
  
A firewall is blocking us, it's keeping us apart.  
  
It was my choice, that evil day.  
  
I pushed him away, he'd broken my heart.  
  
I loved him once but now no more  
  
I wish for his love again and again, I could go insane.  
  
I could go insane from the pain, my heart is sore.  
  
I will never forget him in my heart, I shall forget him in my brain'  
  
"So you think she wrote that about Rei?" Max asked.  
  
"Possibly, it was written 3 years ago, it could fit" Kenny sighed  
  
"But she could have just wrote it off of the top of her head" Max pointed out.  
  
"Look it's just a stupid poem, does it matter who she wrote it about?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Tyson! Look at the emotion in it and the depth of it, it's not something anyone would forget in a hurry, she might still like him" Kenny said.  
  
"I doubt it, did you see the way she glanced at Kai and blushed?" Max sighed.  
  
"she blushed.when?"  
  
"It was faint, but then again I was sitting next to her" Max told them.  
  
"What if we told her how Rei feels?" Tyson suggested.  
  
"No!" Max and Kenny quickly said in unison.  
  
"What if she hates him?" Max asked  
  
"Then she'll laugh at him"  
  
"Then Rei will be heart broken"  
  
"and it will be our fault! Kenny finished as Tyson raised his hands defensively,  
  
"Whoa calm down Chief, but then what if she still likes him? And they get back together making both her and Rei happy"  
  
"There's two definite paths to this, we need to just let it take it's course" Dizzi chipped in.  
  
"I still think we should help" Tyson said crossing his arms.  
  
"Help who?" Rei asked, he was standing in the doorway, Tyson smiled.  
  
"That we think you should battle in the match against the Majestics"  
  
"Erm.yeah sure" Rei said smiling, hiding his depression.  
  
They all smiled, acting as if nothing was going on.  
  
But all it was, was acting  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Erm what do ya think?  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	5. First date?

Title: The Black Vixen  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. But I do own my made up characters.  
  
Chapter five: First date?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kim and Kai had completely forgotten about the matches and were talking about normal stuff; it seemed both of them liked listening to Linken Park and they were soon talking as if they'd known each other for years. People who took the time to get over the fact that Kai was smiling noticed who he was with and asked for both Kim and Kai's autograph.  
  
"So, what do you think of London?" Kim asked as they sat down, on a park bench, Kim had got them some chips from a fish and chip shop.  
  
"It's ok I guess, it's pretty busy" he told her she laughed.  
  
"Kai, it's the capital of England, of course it's busy!" she told him while laughing slightly, Kai felt quite stupid after saying that.  
  
"I Love it here in London, it's so cool!" she said looking around "Besides England is where my blood runs"  
  
"Huh?" Kai tilted his head to the side, confused by her comment.  
  
"I was born in England, unlike Johnny who was born in Scotland. I love London. Portsmouth is always a cool place to go to as well." She said, eating a few more chips.  
  
'She's so relaxed, she doesn't act all uppity about people, she seems to actually treat them with respect...is her brother like this now? She quite cute as well, and sarcastic, and she even has taste in sports and music' Kai was lost in a train of thought.  
  
"Kai? Hello? Are you still on earth?" she asked smirking, waving a hand in front of his eyes, he snapped out of his trance.  
  
"Oh sorry" he blushed with embarrassment.  
  
"No prob' now, do you want any more chips?" she asked smiling. He shook his head, so she got up and walked over to a group of people sitting on a bench, they were wearing old torn raincoats and torn jeans and old t- shirts. She gave the chips to them and they thanked her.  
  
She walked back over to Kai "Ok, well, what shall we do now?" she asked, Kai shrugged.  
  
Kim suddenly smiled and grabbed his wrist leading him towards a small shabby looking shop, she walked in, still dragging Kai behind her. A man looked up from the shadowed counter.  
  
"hey-ya Kimmy!"  
  
"Don't call me that! Look I was just wondering if ya had any tickets to the London dungeons?" she asked, the man seemed to bend down and then straighten up.  
  
"Why is 'at the only fing that ya come in 'ere fer?" he asked, giving her two tickets, glancing at Kai.  
  
"Firs' time ya've bin 'ere wit someone udder dan yo brudder and ya friends.erm yo brudders fan-girls ah mean" the man said, Kim smiled.  
  
"Yeah well, my brothers cut my strings, I'm no longer some puppet." She told the man, he clapped a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"good fer ya, ah'm glad ov dat" the man said, winking at Kai before Kim said something in German, getting a response. She dragged Kai out again and the door snapped shut.  
  
"Who was that?" Kai asked curiously as Kim checked the tickets for authenticity.  
  
"He's Jacob, the ticket man.only a few people can get tickets from him, I'm the only one who gets them for free though" she added proudly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
" because I used to work for him before Johnny decided to imprison me" she explained.  
  
"oh.what's the London Dungeons?" Kai asked  
  
"It's very educational" she said "You'll love it"  
  
"Ok then." he raised an eyebrow, not sure that he trusted her.  
  
She grabbed his wrist and ran to the bus stop, Kai was completely confused, but he didn't say anything though, he was enjoying the fact that she was now holding his hand, she didn't seem to have noticed.  
  
The bus came after about 10 minutes of Kim telling Kai what was at the London Dungeons he didn't seem impressed.  
  
"Oh come on Kai, it really is scary" she told him as they got on the bus, paying for them both.  
  
"I doubt it, if little kids go there then how is it scary?" he asked as he sat down next to her, at the back of the bus.  
  
"But then they come out shitting themselves" ((OOC: this is PG-13 for a reason))  
  
"Hmph, I bet I won't even get scared"  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"How much do you bet?" she asked, smirking  
  
"Erm..." he looked blank.  
  
"Ok how about this, if you get scared, you buy me dinner, if you don't get scared I'll not only buy you dinner, but I'll flirt with Tyson" she smirked, knowing and hoping that he would get scared.  
  
"deal" he said shaking her hand, sealing the deal. He had no clue what he was in for.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
well what do you think.I have to stop asking that...oh yeah for those who don't know, The London Dungeon is really creepy, not exactly was scary as hell, but it's really scary and educational at the same time. Hmmm should I get Kai scared or not?  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	6. London Dungeons

Title: The Black Vixen  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. But I do own my made up characters.  
  
Chapter six: London Dungeons  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh come on Kai, you can't chicken out now, we're outside of the London Dungeons and you're already freaked out" she said putting her hands on her hips waiting for him to answer.  
  
"Yeah but." he was cut off.  
  
"Kai is it?" a darkish voice said, a man wearing a very long cloak with a hood covering his face and black and white face paints on stood a little way from both of them, they turned their heads and looked at him, Kim smirked as Kai blinked.  
  
"Well Kai, if your blood turned cold by the sight of it then I shall take a guess as to your bravery, your girlfriend seems to be able to handle it" the man said winking at Kim, showing that he knew fine well that her and Kai weren't a couple.  
  
Kai blushed, glaring slightly, he was not about to let a girl show him up, he stormed into the London Dungeons, Kim smiled.  
  
"Thanks Darren" she said smiling.  
  
"You're welcome..I owe you, since you got me this job" the man said smiling.  
  
"Do me another favor then" she said  
  
"Alright"  
  
"Follow us around, and try to scare Kai, I have a bet with him, and I need him to lose" she begged, Darren smiled and nodded, Kim ran inside smirking, she saw Kai waiting for her.  
  
She shoved him "you were being such a chicken" she told him while laughing, then she went and gave their tickets in, so she and Kai could enter.  
  
The first thing they saw was some stuff about the plague, Kai stepped on something, that seems to activate someone vomiting, Kai didn't looked exactly impressed with that, Kim smiled, explaining stuff, Kai listening, mainly because in the way she explained it, the plague sounded more gory.  
  
"Anyway, you have to see the next bit" she told him, before walking off into the next part, well a little further than the next part anyway. Kai walked past some fake heads put on sticks with fake blood dripping down the side, though it was obviously fake, in the darkness it looked oddly lifelike. "Kai over here!" she called, standing over by another 'exhibit', inside the room was a moving model of a woman who was reading, there was a baby in a cradle, which was another moving model, the baby was moving its head. There was an explanation of what it was all about.  
  
((OOC: sorry to people who have been to the London Dungeons if I get this wrong))  
  
But Kim told Kai about it in her own words instead of reading it.  
  
"This woman kinda poisoned and abused her baby, it ended up dying and she was hung or beheaded or something like that" Kim pointed to the table in the 'exhibit', the table had a few bottles on top of it "those are the poisons" she told him, Kai seemed to very interested in this exhibit, he had a far away look in his eyes, Kim tilted her head "Kai are you alright?" she asked, looking slightly concerned.  
  
"Yeah I just." he shook his head "tell ya later" he said before walking to another part of the Dungeons, it was all about the Wicked Woman of the past, like the ones who killed people, or were accused of witch craft.  
  
Kim rolled her eyes following him. After about 15 minutes they finally reached the part about Jack the Ripper, Kim's favorite part. They had just got off of the Judgment day ride, the models of men shot fake guns away Kim's head causing her to jump, at which Kai laughed at her, so she glared at him and pointed to the model of a skeleton that was right next to Kai's head causing him to jump.  
  
Then when the boat that they were in, went up then started to go backwards, Kim covered her head, one of her biggest fears was falling backwards. She sort of whimpered after explaining this to Kai, he put and arm around her, not in a G/F and B/F way but as to comfort her. They both blushed but said nothing.  
  
As soon as they got off Darren showed up, "Hello Kai" he said in an eerie voice.  
  
Kai jumped then saw who had said his name. "Oh hi" he said, acting as if he wasn't scared at all.  
  
"You might be interested in this part Kai,"  
  
"Why?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"We take you on a tour, to the past, you shall learn the horrible truth about Jack the Ripper" Darren explained, giving the words he said a dramatic tone. Then Darren addressed the rest of the people who had been on the same ride as Kim and Kai  
  
"Now please take heed to the words I say, look at what you wish, but do not stray, for all those clever enough to have been taught, know that dear Jack the Ripper was never caught. You never know where he might be, he might be following you or me. Do not scoff or laugh at my word, because not even I know what occurred" Darren told them all, Kim smiled, as Kai blinked, not sure if this was some stunt or something, what ever it was he seemed slightly shaken by the words.  
  
"Now people please follow me" Darren said walking through some large wooden doors, his cloak swishing behind him.  
  
Kim grabbed Kai's wrist and made him hurry up. First of all they were in a fake ally way, that looked like it was real, it had lights flickering in the windows, the floor was a cobble streets and there was an eerie feeling to it, Kai spotted someone or something laying with a rag covering them, the rag was bloodstain, as he walked closer to it, he realize what it was. It was a life like model of Jack the Rippers first victim.  
  
"Mary Nicholas, Jacks first victim, at least the first one we ever actually knew about. She was found with her throat slit and her body mutilated, at approximately 3:40 am in Bucks Row but PC John Neil" Darren told everyone pointing to the model, the little kids who were there were looking around, scared out of their wits.  
  
Darren smirked from underneath his hood and walked through another set of doors, Kim followed, Kai walked quickly after her, not wanting to be left alone.  
  
They were now looking at another street, one of the windows was blanked out, they saw another body, Kai jumped once he'd first seen it, since it looked so horribly a like, and this models throat was cut and her body mutilated.  
  
"That is the body of Anne Chapmen, she was found shortly after 6:00am in the back yard of 29 Hanbury Street. Aside from having her body horribly mutilated and her throat cut, certain organs were removed from her in a manner that suggested that her attacker had anatomical knowledge"  
  
Kai suppressed a shudder, he had a sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach. Kim gave him a concerned look and nudged him.  
  
"Hey calm down, it's just a model" she told him. He nodded and tried to look unafraid, like Kim was, she may still have jumped and looked sickened by what was going on, but she took it in as fun. Kai however found it disturbing.  
  
A light suddenly fixed onto another body, it was by another model of a horse.  
  
"The body of Elizabeth Stride, she was found by Louis Diemschutz who had turned his pony and trap into this street at 1:00pm, her throat was described to have been cut so recently and she was less cut and hacked than the other two women, it was felt that Louis's arrival was unexpected and disturbed the Ripper" the light flicked to another corpse. "The body of Catherine Eddowes was found less than an hour after Elizabeth Strides in Mitre square, she her attack had been the worst of that time, her face very mutilated so was her stomach. Like Anne Chapman some of her internal organs had been removed"  
  
The light flickered off and the blank screen lit up, showing a shadow of a woman, then a man, with a knife, stabbing her as she screamed. Kai shuddered, so did Kim, she covered her eyes, leaning against Kai.  
  
"That was the last Ripper victim, Mary Jane Kelly. This was indeed the worst and most gruesome murder of the lot, her body horribly mutilated and her face beyond recognition"  
  
Darren finished and the light from the window went off, just leaving the eerie glow of the lights over head, Kim shuddered  
  
"I hate that part" she muttered, Kai looked like he agreed, he also looked like he would vomit. Kim looked up at Kai, smiling slightly, he looked at her. She blinked, looking right into his eyes, he looked back into hers.  
  
They were stuck like that while Darren said some more stuff, but neither of them paid attention. Kai leaned forward slightly, so did she, they were centimeters apart when someone screamed, making them both jump.  
  
A little kid was saying that he'd seen Jack, Darren blinked, confused, Kim figured that the new 'Jack' was trying to get into the new room unnoticed but had failed. Darren's smirk gave her more reason to believe that, but Darren milked it for all it was worth.  
  
"Don't hush the child, did I not say that the Ripper was never caught?" he said dramatically. "Now follow me" he said walking through some more doors. This place was set out like a court room. A huge screen at the front, Kim and Kai stood at the back, as everyone filed in, facing the screen. The lights went out causing a few kids to scream and a few people, including Kai, to jump.  
  
Words, written in what looked like blood appeared on the screen. A voice said in the background.  
  
"No.not him.he's here he's HERE!" the last word was screamed and a burst of flames came up by the screen causing everyone, including Kim to jump, Kai glanced around and saw a shadowed figure standing behind Kim, Kai's face drained in color, as he shoved Kim out of the way as the figure drew out a knife and sought to bring it down on her. She fell to the floor, everyone turned around to see this, the figured disappeared into the shadows. Kim got up, she was shaking 'That was new.I'll kill Darren' she thought to herself, she was very white faced, then in a flash of light Darren stood by the door  
  
"Come people, the end is near" he said, as people began filing out, some little kids shaking very badly, looking scared shitless.  
  
"Thanks Kai" Kim muttered, as she began walking towards the door.  
  
"Don't mention it, I was just worried that you'd get hurt" he muttered feeling stupid. Kim made him walk a head.  
  
"Darren, what was that about?" she hissed.  
  
"Well you never get scared and Kai was cared beyond his wits when he thought you were going to get hurt" Darren explained. Kim glared and walked out.  
  
They saw someone with a bag over their head getting ready to be hanged.  
  
"Was you really the Ripper?" another model seemed to be saying to the person with the bag over their head.  
  
Everyone hurried passed, and stopped when they walked down hill and bit and crowed around a small pit, a little boy model was standing in the pit talking to a model rat.  
  
"Come 'ere ya little rat, I'll have you for eating me wheat!" the boy said then a trap door above the little boys head opened up and a pair of legs could be seen, obviously saying that the model from upstairs had not been hanged. Kai and Kim jumped along with the rest of the crowd, some people laughed, probably because of their kids faces.  
  
"Farewell dear friends and now you know about the Ripper who tormented then so long ago, I bid thee a safe journey as you go to the Great Fire of London!" Darren said opening some doors, showing a long hallway that had small sets of models on each side telling the story of the great fire of London.  
  
They walked quickly past this, not listening to the taped voice that was coming out of the speakers, just looking at the models, Kai leaving Kim to explain the story.  
  
The got to this small cylinder type thing that you walked through, it made you feel like you were walking through fire, smoke was coming out of it and the sound of flames at each side of you, Kim started to feel dizzy while walking through but she didn't say anything.  
  
Once they had excited that part it was the end of the London Dungeons. They walked into the gift shop, Kim bought a gothic ring, which was apparently what the old witches from Salem wore, a dog collar that Kai said looked nice and a fake cigarette that produced safe but fake smoke from the end of it. Kai bought some sweets that tasted to shit, a pair of spike bracelets/bands that Kim forced him to buy and a fact file about Jack the Ripper. Kim smiled and bought ten other things that she refused to show Kai. They walked out, Kim smiled and waved goodbye to Darren who smirked and said good bye to Kai then apologized for the Jack the Ripper thing.  
  
"We just wanted to scare you" he said.  
  
"Yeah well you succeeded" Kai admitted, which made Kim jumping in triumph  
  
"I won I won you have to buy me dinner!" she told him, Kai sighed and nodded  
  
"Fine, fine whatever" he said as they began to walk away from the London Dungeons.  
  
"Ok well, we'll look around some more, I know loads of cool places" she told him. He smiled and looked at her, she looked back at him. Both of their eyes locked on one another, they were so close together, the both leaned in sort of, the faces almost touching.  
  
They were going to kiss, Kai just knew it..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Don't kill me..please don't kill me..I swear keep reading this is just a cliffhanger  
  
Anyway this chapter took 2 whole hours to write, and I was in alone in my bedroom while I was writing about Jack the Ripper, so I was officially freaked. So please R+R oh and yeah the Jack the Ripper facts are true not only did I look them up but I had to see the pictures talk about disgusting. Anyway why am I blabbering on? Oh yeah this chapter is probably the longest one I will ever write so enjoy it... bye  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	7. Kiss

Title: The Black Vixen  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. But I do own my made up characters.  
  
Chapter seven: Kiss  
  
Author's plea for life: don't kill me, don't kill me, I already have my friend set to flame me for this chapter. I swear Kim will not go with Kai. I realize that I might just have ruined the story but I've got a total of 5 death threats already! Please keep reading..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They kissed, Kim closed her eyes, Kai placed his hands gently on her waist pulling her slightly closer to him, his eyes also closed.  
  
After a few seconds of just normal kissing, it got more passionate, Kai's tongue connected with Kim's.  
  
Her hands her running through his hair, as her thoughts her fighting to be heard in her mind.  
  
'This is weird..you like Rei but.then why does this kiss feel so.right?  
  
Because you like Kai as well?  
  
Or is it just because you know Kai likes you were as Rei doesn't seem to count your existence'  
  
Her thoughts stopped, she didn't care about Rei for the moment, she was kissing a cute guy who liked her a lot. IT didn't matter if people were staring, they could take photos for all she cared.  
  
Kai didn't seem to care either. They were snogging in the middle of a pavement and he didn't care what people thought. He must really like Kim otherwise he'd have run away by now.  
  
They kiss was getting more intense, Kim had pulled his body closer to hers. Her fingers no longer running through his hair, now she had her arms around his waist. Kais hands still rested on her waist, both of them seemed to forget about everyone else there. Kai opened his eyes, just to see if people were still looking. Then he pushed Kim away as he saw someone.  
  
'Oh shit..' He thought.  
  
Rei was standing there looking at them; he looked like he was stuck between anger and sadness. Kim turned around and saw Rei; she didn't seem to notice his emotions as she glanced to who he was with.  
  
Johnny and Oliver were also standing there. Her brother looked both confused and slightly annoyed, were as Oliver looked like he would cry. Kim took a slightly deep breath and gave something to Kai, before walking towards Johnny and Oliver, she sighed and muttered something in French to Oliver, he just looked at the floor, as if trying to ignore her.  
  
"I'm..I'm sorry Johnny" she muttered to her brother, he looked at her, and shrugged.  
  
"Hey it's your life if you want to snog guys in public, I can't really stop ya" he said. She glared at him, and then walked off towards the bus stop, leaving all of the boys speechless.  
  
Oliver took this chance of silence to walk away, towards the bus stop furthest away from Kim. Rei glared at Kai and walked off; Johnny looked at the remaining boy.  
  
"Erm Kai?" he said, Kai looked up.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You like her don't you?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well, since she's my sister I think I'd better tell you that you have two other boys after her heart so tread carefully" and with that Johnny walked away, leaving Kai to think about Johnny's words.  
  
****  
  
"Oliver, please!" Kim was saying with her back against Oliver's door, he was inside, ignoring her.  
  
"Oliver! Stop ignoring me!" she snapped.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"Oliver remember three years ago? When I was in my room crying because you lot lied to me, ruining my chance with Rei?"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"Well you're acting like I did! So snap out of it! Just because I kissed Kai doesn't mean you have to go into silent mode!"  
  
This made Oliver snap out of his silence.  
  
"Yeah well you know that I love you! What else am I supposed to do!?" his voice was croaky, so it sounded like he'd been crying.  
  
"Oliver...your right, and I." she growled under her breath banging her head against the wall then walking to her room and flopping down on the bed.  
  
"3 boys, I'm so lucky" she muttered sarcastically, "I have to choose between three boys"  
  
The problem for her was that she liked all three of them. There was a knock on her door.  
  
Johnny walked in.  
  
"Kim?" he said looking at her, she sat up.  
  
"Oh hi" she replied.  
  
"I'm not going to yell at you, I promised to let you life your own life didn't I?" he asked, looking at her slightly fearful expression.  
  
"Ok so why are you in my bedroom?"  
  
"Because you've got three boys after you" he replied leaning on the wall.  
  
"Yeah and?"  
  
"Kim!"  
  
"Sorry, it's just, I didn't exactly ask for all three boys to like me"  
  
"And you like them as well?"  
  
She nodded. "Which makes things even worse"  
  
"I know.so what are you going to do?"  
  
"Move to America?"  
  
"Kimberly McGregor!"  
  
"Don't use my full name!"  
  
"You're being really stupid though! You need to choose one of them and soon before they lose all interest in you"  
  
"But.I didn't think Rei still cared for me, Oliver is sweet but I didn't think he still loved me and I only took Kai out to go see the London Dungeons to see if I could scare him, the kiss was unplanned" she explained her brother nodded.  
  
"Well Roberts says you should talk to all three of them, Enrique says you should date all three" Johnny rolled his eyes, Kim smirked.  
  
"And what do you suggest?" she asked.  
  
"I think you should just choose"  
  
"You're and asshole you do know that don't you?"  
  
"Well you're a stupid slut who snogs guys in the street"  
  
"Yeah well you're a yaro!" she hissed, before throwing a pillow at her brother, he smirked and walked out.  
  
Kim smiled; at least her brother didn't make a big deal about it.  
  
She pulled out her notebook and began writing. Soon she was lost in her words.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Don't kill me, please don't kill, I can't write kissing scenes. I'm super sorry I just figured that this would cause jealousy and stuff please forgive me!?  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	8. Self hatred and broken teams

Title: The Black Vixen  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. But I do own my made up characters.  
  
Chapter Eight: Self hatred and broken teams  
  
Author note: ok quick note:  
  
Ravensta692003, could you please calm down and keep reading. The only reason she snogged Kai was so that I could make this chapter work. Please don't stop reading this story. You should know by now that my stories are like this and no I'm not writing Yaoi in this story. As much as I think Kai suits Rei I'd rather keep them straight in this story ok? Please still read! You're one of my favourite reviewers. If you are still reading then I'm sorry for the last chapter, but if you can hack it then stop complaining. Ok that's the end of my quick note; let the next chapter get started  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kim was sitting on her bed, it was around midnight by now, she didn't really seem to care, she'd been writing for the past 5 hours.  
  
Her note book was full of poems and quickly drawn pictures, most of the pictures were of herself being stabbed by three daggers/knives/swords.  
  
She sighed and threw the notebook at the wall; it fell to heap on the floor, she knew Oliver was up, and he was painting. He'd been painting for the past 6 hours. He had paused for a few seconds as he heard the book slam against the wall.  
  
"Why does any one even bother with me? I can't fucking make up my mind, I'm not even sure if I'm worth this!?" she muttered to herself while staring up at the ceiling. She hated herself.  
  
How could she have put Rei, Kai and Oliver through this? If they still liked her then it would a miracle. She covered her face, as tears began to run down her face.  
  
"I'm a stupid whore, I've probably broken Oliver's heart, Rei will hate me forever and Kai...." she trailed off. Sitting up and climbing off of her bed she walked over to a drawer and pulled out some scissors. She walked back over to her bed and placed the scissors down.  
  
"Do I really want to do this?" she muttered.  
  
'Yes you deserve the pain' her mind answered.  
  
She took a deep breath and picked up the scissors. She held out her right arm, and positioned the scissors about 5 centimetres away from her veins and closed her eyes as she made a deep cut, biting her lip in pain.  
  
****  
  
"Rei, Rei don't be angry at me" Kai said about an hour after they had got home.  
  
"Why not? You know how much I like her!" Rei snapped back, glaring at his fellow team mate. "You know how much I love her"  
  
"I said I was sorry, she sorta kissed me!" Kai said, before Rei punched him.  
  
"Yeah right, you could have stopped her!" Rei said before walking upstairs towards his own room.  
  
Tyson looked at Kai shaking his head slightly.  
  
"What the hell are you shaking your head at?" Kai snapped, holding the side of his face where Rei had punched him.  
  
"You're both fighting over some stupid girl" Tyson answered.  
  
"She's not stupid!" Kai snapped again, but Tyson just sighed.  
  
"Is she worth fighting over?"  
  
"She...." Kai trailed off....was she worth this? He wasn't really sure, he thought she was cute, but then Rei did know her more than him. Hadn't Rei been depressed once Kim had gone back to Europe? She seemed to like him, so he was just getting in the way. He sighed and walked upstairs knocking on Reis door.  
  
"Who ever it is go away!" Rei yelled through the door.  
  
"Rei don't ignore me, I have to ask you a question!" Kai yelled.  
  
The door opened "What?" Rei snapped.  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
"What?" Rei stepped back slightly  
  
"Do you love Kim?"  
  
"Err I err....." he stuttered, yeah he loved her, but he some how found it hard to say.  
  
"Rei answer me"  
  
"Piss of Kai!" Rei snapped slamming his door shut, Kai glared and said, just loud enough for Rei to hear.  
  
"Well if you don't like her then maybe I should go see her and finish our kiss" it was just an attempt to get Rei to admit his feelings, but it did worse; Rei opened the door and punched Kai again  
  
"Shut up you ass hole!" Rei snapped, as Kai punched him back.  
  
"Then admit you love her!" Kai said through gritted teeth, Rei punched Kai again.  
  
"Why are you asking me that question, this is some sick joke Kai now piss off!" Rei said shoving Kai roughly into one of the doors before slamming his own door shut and sitting down on a chair some where, wondering why Kim meant so much to him.  
  
"It's not just because she's cute, I know that for one thing it's got to be more than that, I mean she's a stupid slut, she was kissing Kai full out in public, it was more than kissing, they were frenching for god sake!" he was muttering quite quickly, and he kept going over this in his mind.  
  
Kai however had gone to his own room and was listening to the song 'Numb' by Linkin Park through his CD walkman.  
  
'Just because I try to help him I end up with a bruised face. How is Kim even worth this?' he thought to himself 'yeah she's cute an all but she just seems I dunno different'  
  
Kai sighed and turned the volume up and carried on listening.  
  
****  
  
Back at the mansion, Oliver had stopped painting, because he'd run out of paint, about 50 different paintings stood leaning against his walls. A few of them were of Kim; the others were just weird morbid pictures that were of a heart that was broken or bleeding or blackened.  
  
He had loved Kim since the moment he'd first set eyes on her, and he'd started to love her even more over the years, he didn't know why she meant so much to him, it was too hard to describe. But he knew she'd never like him back, since he was like a friend to her.  
  
"And that's all I'll ever be" he murmured before he started to drift off to sleep.  
  
Back in Kim's room, Kim was sitting on her bed, blood still slowly dripping from her cut, she was holding the locket that Oliver had given her when she had come out of hospital, she looked at it, tears falling from her eyes.  
  
She'd have to choose one of the boys, but she could decide between two of them. Life was hell for her and it was all her fault.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Note to my other readers, if you haven't all left coz Kim kissed Kai, I hope you liked this chapter a lot off stuff was going on. If your all wondering who the two boys are then please keep reading. What do you think of Kim cutting herself? And Oliver's paintings? And Rei and Kai arguing? Please R+R bye  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	9. The truth hurts

Title: The Black Vixen  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. But I do own my made up characters.  
  
Chapter nine: the truth hurts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"KIMBERLY MCGREGOR!" Johnny yelled, his face turning white as he saw his sister. She had 5 deeps cuts on her right arm. All of them bleeding. "You bloody idiot!"  
  
"Ow I know I'm an idiot, now bloody stop yelling and help me before I bleed to death!" she snapped, holding her arm, wishing that she hadn't done that, wondering why she had cut herself.  
  
He rushed downstairs grabbing some bandages. Then he ran back upstairs and back into Kim's room, she glared at him while he wrapped her arm up.  
  
"Were you on a death wish?" he asked once her arm was wrapped up.  
  
"No, I don't really know why I cut myself" she answered still glaring.  
  
"Is it because of Kai?" he asked  
  
She shook her head "Not exactly"  
  
"Why then?"  
  
"Because I feel bad about yesterday"  
  
"Well you should"  
  
"Oh thanks for the sympathy!" she snapped, glaring at her brother.  
  
"Well I wasn't the one being a total whore and snogging someone in the middle of the street" Johnny replied. Kim slapped him with her left hand he shrugged.  
  
"If you don't want to listen to the truth, that's fine with me" Johnny said walking out of her room, she glared. And yelled  
  
"So what! At least I have the guts to do something like that!"  
  
"and then you break a few boys hearts" a voice said from her doorway. Oliver was standing there, he looked at her arm. "Was that some cry for attention?" he asked raising and eyebrow.  
  
"No, I don't know why I cut myself, it seemed a good idea at the time!" she said, trying to keep her voice normal.  
  
"Oh, you thought cutting yourself so you bleed a lot was a good idea" he rolled his eyes, and then muttered sarcastically "I see why they call you the smart one"  
  
"shut up you green haired freak! I'm going to get enough of this from everyone else, I don't need you to fucking remind me of the stupid things that I've done in the last 24 hours!" she covered her mouth. She couldn't believe that she'd just said.  
  
"Well fine, if you don't want to-" he paused seeing that tears were in the corners of her eyes.  
  
"Kim..are you crying?" he asked. She looked away from him.  
  
"Go away Oliver!" she said, trying to stop the tears.  
  
"No, Kim....why are you crying?" he asked, walking over and sitting next to her.  
  
"Because everyone just thinks I'm some stupid slut because I made some stupid mistake!" she said wiping her eyes. Oliver noticed that she was wearing the locket he'd given her. It was slightly stained with blood.  
  
"Well it did seem pretty sluttish to shove your tongue down some guys throat, not to mention a guy who you've actually properly known for about a day" Oliver said fairly.  
  
She nodded "I really dunno why I kissed him"  
  
"Well you kissed him and that's it" Oliver said, she smiled weakly then kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I have to go say sorry to Johnny" she got up and walked to the door then stopped, "Oliver thank you, you're such a great friend" she then walked out and downstairs, looking for her brother.  
  
Oliver sighed, "That's it, I'm out of the running" he muttered, before he sighed and walked towards the phone in Kim's room.  
  
"Johnny?" Kim said while walking into the kitchen, her brother looked up from reading something.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I just wanted to say that." someone yelling cut her off.  
  
Enrique's voice could be heard from the living room, so could Roberts.  
  
She walked calmly into the living room, followed by her brother and Oliver,  
  
"Well at least I don't go out with 5 girls every second!" Robert yelled.  
  
"At least girls actually find me attractive!" Enrique shot back. Robert glared and threw a punch at Enrique; the remote control connected with Robert's fist, Johnny had thrown it.  
  
"What was that for?" Robert yelled.  
  
"So you'd stop fighting," Johnny snapped.  
  
"Why are you fighting anyway?" Kim asked.  
  
"Because Enrique seems to think that he has the right to ask about 20 girls to come round this house" Robert said  
  
"And?" Kim said shrugging  
  
"I knew she'd take your side!" Robert snapped, "You're both good for nothing flirts! This team would be better off with out-" he stopped mid sentence as a foot collided with his stomach. He grabbed his stomach and Kim glared clenching her fists  
  
"Next time just shut up!" she snapped, her foot throbbing in pain, but she acted like she didn't care, she stomped outside slamming the door shut, walking towards the park, pulling her beanie hat out of her pocket. She was lucky that it was so early in the morning as no one was out.  
  
The wind chilled her skin but she acted as if she could care less. She had to prove that she wasn't some girly slut who snogged guys for the hell of it. How would she prove that though?  
  
She sat down on a bench in the park, staring at the pond.  
  
"Kim?" a voice said she looked up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hi I hope you enjoy this chappie, I have no idea why I wrote that Kim cut herself but I wrote it either way. R+R please  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	10. Just Say it

Title: The Black Vixen  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. But I do own my made up characters.  
  
Chapter ten: Say it!  
  
((Author note: I'm not sure if this will take any effect on the chapter but I'm listening to link Park Numb while I write this)) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Yep that's her alright. Who else would come down to the park just to stare at the pond while looking depressed? ~ The thought flashed though Rei's mind as she looked up. As soon as Kim saw who it was, she blushed deeply.  
  
~Oh great.. I really don't need him bitching me about this~ she thought, he walked over to her.  
  
"You ok?" he asked, he was wearing a black Jacket.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, I just felt like staring at the pond and freezing my ass off" she said her voice dripping with implicit sarcasm.  
  
"Oh.ok then" he said shrugging. Turning to walk off, he paused, looking at the ground. "Why did you kiss him?"  
  
"I dunno"  
  
"How can you not know?"  
  
"Well why do you even care?" she asked, looking at him, though his back was still turned to her.  
  
"I.." He paused biting his lip then saying "I don't, it's just the question everyone wants to know" he might have been lying but it sounded honest enough.  
  
"Fine whatever, it's no like I even care at all" she said shrugging, at that moment in time she didn't.  
  
She stood up and went to walk past him. Just as she got at his side she stopped.  
  
"Rei I didn't mean to kiss him..I just" she paused, should she tell him the truth..but then that would be admitting her secret. She'd tell him, then run for it and go back to Scotland with her brother.  
  
"you just what?" he asked  
  
"I just..Rei ever since I ran away from you at the airport I've been regretting it, I was glad that I'd met up with you again. When I left your house because of Tyson I took Kai to the London Dungeons to try and scare him," she paused, not sure if she wanted to say anything, he wasn't looking at her and she was staring at the floor, she licked her lips nervously, trying to warm then up, because they'd grown cold in the air, then continued. "Then we just looked at each other and he kissed me...it reminded be so much of our first proper kiss that I went along with it.." She cringed slightly, again wishing someone would just shoot her now, she felt so embarrassed "But after I bought myself down to earth Kai had already stopped kissing me and you'd seen us.so had half of London."  
  
He blinked, not sure if she was lying, he could see her blushing nervously from the corner of his eye. If she was telling the truth, then she did still love him, she didn't love Kai, she'd chosen him over the rest! Yet when he finally spoke, it didn't sound like he was happy, not even in the slightest bit.  
  
"Oh.and I'm supposed to jump for joy and be happy about that? How can I be sure you're even being honest" he said looking straight a head.  
  
"you can't.you'll either have to ignore what I said, or trust me" she muttered.  
  
"Yeah well...Kim.how do I know? Coz I can't trust you at the moment" he muttered back.  
  
She sighed, then looked straight ahead. "If maybe you remember back to when I came to your house yesterday then you'll believe me" Kim's voice wavered, like she would cry, before she walked off, towards the shops.  
  
Rei closed his eyes then walked off back towards his own house, not understanding what she meant.  
  
Meanwhile Kim was looking in a shop window at a t-shirt that said.  
  
'Beauty is in the eyes of the beer holder'  
  
she smiled, Johnny would love a t-shirt like that. And it was a good thing that Christmas was in just over two months, if she bought it now then its value would raise a lot in the next week or so.  
  
She was about to go buy it when she got hit in the back something. She swung around to see a group of boys who were about 14-17, a few holding stones.  
  
"What!?" she snapped  
  
"Oh..we just felt like throwing stones at you" one of the boys answered  
  
"There's a whole street full of people, go throw stones at them" she said before beginning to walk off. Two of the boys grabbed her arms, making her halt.  
  
"Get off of me!" she said calmly, with a dangerous tone in her voice.  
  
"ah think not doll, ya see, we know who ya are and we think that you're kinda cute" another one the guys said.  
  
~oh crap.what London's famous for, guys who chat up girls using physical force~ she thought, wincing slightly, as they gripped her arm tighter, she didn't realize that they had been dragging her away.  
  
"Hey let me go!" she yelled, trying to pull her arms from the guy's grip, but to no avail, her arms still hurt from lack of blood.  
  
They dragged her into an ally, her face whitened, ~oh crap.this can't be happening~ she thought,  
  
She struggled again, but still it did no good, she just felt too weak. The main one.who looked like a train had hit him, several times, came forward smirking, Kim gulped, closing her eyes tightly, this was not a good thing.  
  
She waited for something to happen, it never did. She opened her eyes, the guys had let go of her and the main guy was lying on the floor, his nose bleeding. She looked around for her savior, or to put it less poshly, the person who saved her virginity.  
  
It wasn't who she'd expected, and hoped, it would be. Tyson stood there, he'd been walking past the shops when he saw a girl who was wearing a beanie hat getting pulled into an ally way, so, being a guy, he ran to help the girl and when he found out what they were going to do he sorta got rid of them.  
  
"Thanks Tyson" she said blushing slightly, ~Dam I must look like just a.helpless girl~ she thought.  
  
Tyson smiled, the he saw her bandaged arm  
  
"What happened to you?" he asked looking concerned.  
  
"Oh..I..I kinda cut myself, intentionally" she answered, what was the point in keeping it secret?  
  
"why? Because of Kai?" he asked  
  
"no because of Rei"  
  
"why?"  
  
"because I.I kissed Kai, and I didn't want to, it screwed me up royally" she said with a sigh.  
  
"you love Rei don't you?" Tyson asked, clicking something in his pocket.  
  
"yes...but he thinks that I'm some stupid slut.most of London think that actually" she sighed "but I don't care what they think, however I do care what he thinks"  
  
"so why did you kiss Kai?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Because..I dunno, it just happened" she answered, "I wish I could turn back time and change that one thing"  
  
"oh..I see" Tyson said, before clicking something in his pocket again.  
  
"I'll see you later Tyson, I'd better go home" she said, but Tyson grabbed her arm.  
  
"Kim, if you really care about him, then tell him" he said  
  
"I have, he thinks I'm lying" she said pulling her arm from his grasp and walking towards her house, leaving Tyson to think.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ARGH THE EVIL WRITERS CURSE more commonly known as writers block. I took so super long to write thing so I'm so superly sorry. R+R  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	11. Planning and Plotting

Title: The Black Vixen  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. But I do own my made up characters.  
  
Chapter Eleven: planning and plotting  
  
((Oh yeah this is a chapter that takes place while Kim is at the park))  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oliver was sitting up in his room; it'd been 10 minutes since Kim had stormed out.  
  
~Robert had no right to say that~ he thought to himself, ~the team would not be better off with her, or Enrique, she isn't a good for nothing flirt~  
  
His was snapped out of his thoughts as a hand waved in front of his face. He looked up and was greeted by a blond haired person Oliver jumped back a bit  
  
"Enrique you scared the shit out of me!" he hissed, as his fellow teammate laughed,  
  
"I'm sorry, but you looked like you were in a trance," he explained, "what were you thinking about now?" Enrique asked  
  
"same thing" Oliver replied  
  
"Kim?"  
  
"yeah, also you" Oliver said  
  
Enrique stepped back, "not in that way you stupid idiot, I mean, about what Robert said"  
  
"What about the team being better without me or Kim?" Enrique asked, Oliver nodded, "yeah I guess he was just pissed off"  
  
"why? And when is he not?" Oliver asked smiling weakly.  
  
"Because I insulted Tabitha"  
  
"who?"  
  
"Tabitha, his secret girlfriend" Enrique explained, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Robert has a girlfriend?" Oliver laughed,  
  
"yeah she's British, has long icy blue hair and pale blue eyes, she's tall and annoying" Enrique said before laughing,  
  
"When did they hook up?"  
  
"last year"  
  
"wow she really was a secret" Oliver said, as he stopped laughing.  
  
"yeah, I came in yesterday with 20 girls, who actually were seriously annoying, and wouldn't leave me alone, so I said I'd get them some drinks and they followed me inside"  
  
Oliver smirked "wow the first time you've ever not liked female company"  
  
"They were scary it was like 'Oh Enrique you're so super strong' and junk like that, it was annoying as shit" he said rolling his eyes, "anyway so I came in and Tabitha and Robert were making out"  
  
"gross!"  
  
"I know, Robert blushed and Tabitha blushed as well, they girls all did this 'ewwwww' thing and walked off, minus one girl who said she pitied Tabitha then walked off."  
  
"I bet Robert was pissed off then"  
  
"yep, anyway, the Tabitha girl glares at me and storms out in the girliest way possible leaving Robert glaring at me with all his might so I ran"  
  
"like any sane person would" Oliver added,  
  
"yep, anyway so he's been annoyed at me since" Enrique explained "and there ya have it, Robert has a girlfriend"  
  
"ok then" Oliver said sighing again,  
  
"you do know that you're really depressed?"  
  
"yes thanks for that Enrique I really need someone to state the obvious" he said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"look if you want to win Kim back let me help you do it, I hate to see my best buddy upset" Enrique said, sitting down on a chair by Oliver's bed.  
  
"no, she loves Rei and I can't change it" Oliver said.  
  
"yes you can, geeze it's not like Rei loves her back" Enrique told him.  
  
"How though, you just take one look at Rei, then look at me, I'm the weaker guy" Oliver said with another sigh,  
  
"yeah but Kim likes you and you know it, now, just win her heart, which should be easy"  
  
"why?"  
  
"who knows Kim better than you?"  
  
"she does"  
  
"oh Oliver come on, you like her and you can't just give up on her"  
  
"I can and I am"  
  
"OLIVER!" Enrique yelled, "Come on, you'll get depressive and silent again!"  
  
"Yeah and?"  
  
"come on Oliver, Majestics never give up till the last battle" Enrique said  
  
"Well this majestic does" Oliver said grimly  
  
"Oliver!" Enrique said in a slightly whiney voice, "you love her more than you love France for god sake"  
  
"Why are you being so persistent?"  
  
"Because you're my best friend and I hate to see you upset" Enrique said.  
  
Oliver sighed, "Fine, what am I supposed to do?"  
  
Enrique thought for a moment, "I know"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
there, oh yeah the Robert girlfriend thing is important..eww, it's based on my cousin who thinks Robert is cute *gags* anyway.hmmm Enrique is really persistent, anyway I needed a chapter of evil plotting lol ok R+R  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	12. Last Chance Oliver

Title: The Black Vixen  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. But I do own my made up characters.  
  
Chapter Twelve: Last Chance Oliver  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kim walked inside, seeing a note pinned to the door.  
  
'Hey Kim,  
  
I've gone out with Enrique and Robert, Oliver stayed home to practice his cooking.  
  
I mean it if you cut yourself again you're in trouble, got it? Ok bye  
  
Johnny'  
  
She sighed and walked towards the kitchen, Oliver was making some sort of pasta.  
  
"Hey Oliver" she said sitting down on the counter,  
  
"Hi" he replied stirring the pasta, "you hungry?"  
  
"Yeah" she replied  
  
"Ok well once I'm done with this you can have some ok?" Oliver smiled, so did Kim,  
  
"Ok, well I'm just gonna go change my jeans I'll be down in a sec" she said before running upstairs, she'd fallen over while coming home and her jeans were covered in brown muck.  
  
As she opened her door, she saw something on the bed, it was a brown package, Kim walked over to it and picked it up,  
  
There was no name on it, or any card so she unwrapped it,  
  
"Oh my goddess" she muttered, it was a painting, of a black heart with black roses going around it.  
  
"Oliver painted this"  
  
There was a small clump of pictures as well, it was like all the pictures Oliver had drawn of the Majestics and Rei 3 years ago, except the people in the pictures looked older.  
  
Kim blinked, why had Oliver given this to her, there was one obvious reason, but he couldn't be trying to win her heart, not after what she'd told him about Rei.  
  
Sighing, she changed her jeans and walked back downstairs to confront Oliver and ask him about the pictures, but something made her stop in her tracks.  
  
Oliver was wearing a blue t-shirt, just like his green one but it somehow suited him more, and although she tried to rid this thought from her mind, Kim couldn't help but noticed how cute Oliver looked.  
  
"Oliver?" she said, her mind still trying to forget her thought about Oliver.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Why'd you give me those pictures?"  
  
"Oh because I got bored and started painting a drawing, and I thought you'd like them" he was obviously lying, but Kim didn't pick up on it.  
  
"Oh, well they're really nice pictures" she told him as he started serving out the pasta and pouring some sort of sauce on it.  
  
He passed a plate of it to Kim and she got two forks out of the drawer and passed one to Oliver, their hands only lightly touching, Kim didn't seem to notice this much, well she did but she made sure she didn't blush.  
  
~I can't fall for Oliver I have to let them know that Rei means more~ she thought as she began eating, Oliver sighed and ate his food as well.  
  
Soon they were talking about the usual stuff, after they'd finished eating, and Kim had finished complimenting Oliver, they went into the living room.  
  
"Ok, shall we watch TV or something?" Kim asked, Oliver nodded; they sat down, and turned the TV on.  
  
There was nothing interesting on, so Oliver looked through the videos and DVD's they had,  
  
"We could watch Nightmare on Elm Street," he suggested  
  
"Nope I've seen that 20 times before"  
  
"Titanic?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Romeo and Juliet?" he asked, Kim rolled her eyes, Oliver liked Shakespeare so they might as well watch it  
  
"Fine what ever, I'm only gonna watch it coz there's shooting and stuff in it though" she said, glad that they only had the one with Leonardo in.  
  
After about 20 minutes of the film, Kim was getting bored; she barely noticed that Oliver was sitting a centimeter away from her, his arm around her.  
  
Near the end of the movie, where Romeo has to leave town, Kim leaned her head on Oliver's shoulder. He smiled slightly, Kim just sighed watching the movie,  
  
Oliver hesitated, ~Go for it, maybe that's why she leaned her head on your shoulder~ one of the voices in his head yelled.  
  
He took a deep breath, then said "Kim"  
  
"Hmmm?" she looked up at him, he put his hand under her chin, tilted her head up and leaned in to kiss her, she blinked,  
  
~Oh god.~ she thought before pulled her head away, shoving her away from him and getting up,  
  
"No! Oliver, how can you even think that I'm that interested in you, you know I love Rei!" she said softly, a few tears were in the corners of her eyes, "I do like you Oliver, but I like Rei more" she told him before running up to her room.  
  
Oliver stayed sitting, thinking about what she'd said, 'I do like you Oliver, but I like Rei more'  
  
"Dam!" he muttered, that had been his last chance, and now it was over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aww poor Oliver, I think he's so sweet I like him a lot. Oh well oh yeah Ravenstar, I'm thinking of doing a yaoi fic after I've finished this, so just wait a bit :P 


	13. Give up?

Title: The Black Vixen  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. But I do own my made up characters.  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Give up?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei was sitting at home, locked in his room.  
  
What had Kim meant when she told him to remember back to when she came to discuss the Beyblade team ups. He couldn't think of anything she'd said that could have meant that she still loved him.  
  
He stood up front where he was sitting and walked over to a small box, he opened it, inside was the ring he'd given her three years ago, it was the same one she'd given back when she'd ran away from him at the airport.  
  
He sighed and closed the box, he didn't know what was worse, that she's snogged a guy or whether the guy was in his own team. Then what about Oliver?  
  
He couldn't lie, she was pretty, and smart but then again she was rich and did have home schooling, she was supposed to be pretty and smart.  
  
But he didn't care if she was smart, or a good blader or pretty, he loved her more than anything, but he wasn't so sure she loved him back.  
  
"Rei?" a voice called up the stairs it was Tyson, he was back home.  
  
"I'm up here!" Rei called, Tyson started to walk up the stairs, another door opened and there was the sound of a crash and Tyson swearing.  
  
"Kai you asshole now it's broken!" Tyson yelled  
  
"Why is it so important, they cost £1 here in London, buy a new one" Kai said  
  
"Because it had something that Kim said on it and Rei needed to hear it!" Tyson yelled as Rei opened his door.  
  
"What did she say?" The black haired boy asked, Tyson bit his lip,  
  
"I can't remember, dam you Kai! You've ruined their lives again!" Tyson yelled shoving Kai back, Kai blinked  
  
"Give the thing to me" he said, Tyson picked the broken pieces of metal and plastic from the floor, it used to be a recorder pen but now it was smashed. Kai looked at it,  
  
"The recording's just mildly damaged, I'll see if Kenny can find a way for us to listen to it" Kai said in his usual emotionless voice, before he walked down the hall and knocked on a door.  
  
Kenny opened his door and Kai explained what was going on.  
  
Rei watched all this in disbelief, Kai, the same person who'd snogged Kim only a day or so ago was trying to help him, it just didn't seem right.  
  
A few minutes later Kai called to Rei and Tyson, asking them to come to Kenny's room.  
  
They gathered around Dizzi, she was waiting for them all to hurry up, while being her usual sarcastic self.  
  
"Ok Chief, ready?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, play it Dizzi" Kenny said.  
  
A red light appeared in the corner of Dizzi's screen and Kim's voice was suddenly heard.  
  
'Yes...but he thinks that I'm some stupid slut.most of London think that actually but I don't care what they think, however I do care what he thinks"  
  
The voice cut out and went fuzzy, "I'm sorry boys, but that's all I can get" Dizzi said, Kenny, Kai and Tyson looked at Rei,  
  
"Was she talking about me?" he asked after a few seconds of silence, Tyson nodded, "She cares about my opinion of her?" Tyson nodded again,  
  
"Rei do you know that she cut herself?" Tyson asked, Rei shook his head, "She was so depressed that she cut herself, and the reason she was upset was because..." Tyson was cut off by Kai,  
  
"Because she didn't mean to kiss me" Kai said "and I don't know why I kissed her, I don't like her as much as you do, Rei, I'm not sure anyone does"  
  
Rei listened to what they were saying, it was true and if Kim- he suddenly thought of something, he knew what she'd meant.  
  
She'd glanced at him while saying 'I'd rather be kissing a cat then be here'  
  
He could have kicked himself, ~you dumb ass, everyone thinks of you as a Neko-Boy~ he sighed; he might have blown it now.  
  
"Rei, aren't you going to tell her?" Tyson asked,  
  
Rei shook his head "She's probably asleep, it's 10:00pm I'll tell her tomorrow"  
  
"Tomorrow! That's when the tournament is!" Kenny said in his usual panicky voice.  
  
"Oh god I forgot about that, I'll tell her after the matches are over then" Rei said, before everyone nodded and Tyson began asking Kenny about upgrades for Dragoon, Kai smiled slightly and muttered  
  
"I'm glad you didn't give up"  
  
"Same here" Rei said while smiling, before he walked back to his room, she loved him and he was going to tell her the exact way he felt, hopefully he'd be able to get the words out, and hopefully, it wasn't too late. 


	14. Pain

Title: The Black Vixen  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. But I do own my made up characters.  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Pain  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was morning, everyone in the Majestic house was up and was either getting dressed and feeling nervous ((Enrique)), eating breakfast and feeling confident ((Johnny)), Up in their room painting and trying not to be depressed ((Oliver)), In his room doing god knows what ((Robert)) or in the practice area of the house refusing to leave until she was 100% ready ((Kim)).  
  
"Come on already!" Johnny yelled, "We'll be late!"  
  
Kim sighed, she held her hand up and her blade came flying up to her hand, she caught it. "I'm coming, are you all ready?" she yelled back up the stairs.  
  
"yes!" Johnny yelled back down the stairs, she walked up, then was stopping by her brother, he handed her a pill and a glass of water, she glared slightly and took the pill and drank the water.  
  
"Evil asshole" she muttered before walking towards the front door and leaning against the wall.  
  
They hadn't worn their costumes in years, since they didn't fit any of them any more, so Kim was wearing a black long sleeved t-shirt, jeans that were torn at the knees, scuffed trainers, her gun launcher was at her waist, with Vulperia attached to it, she was wearing a hooded cloak all the same, she'd bought one a week before they'd come to London. She crossed her arms while leaning as she waiting for the others to show up.  
  
Johnny looked at her, "Why do you look so moody?" he asked, as she turned her face to look at him, she had put on black eyeliner and black lipstick, her brother was wearing a red t-shirt white a black shirt over it and baggy jeans, his bandana was still on his head. Salamaylon was in his pocket  
  
"Because I do, I always look moody" she said shrugging slightly as Enrique came downstairs. He was wearing his small red vest, yellow t-shirt, white jeans and white trainers, in his hand was Amphilyon. Kim rolled her eyes but said nothing.  
  
Oliver came down next, wearing a blue t-shirt and black jeans with black trainers, Kim looked away from him but said nothing. Unicoloyon was in his pocket, but he was holding a rose, he wasn't looking at Kim either.  
  
Robert was the last to show up, he was wearing a white t-shirt with purple marks on the shoulders, purple jeans and white trainers. he was holding Griffolyon in his left hand.  
  
"Shall we go then?" Robert asked, Kim nodded and walked out first, Enrique and Johnny looked at each other and nodded.  
  
Johnny walked next to Kim, "Is there something wrong with you and Oliver?"  
  
"Yes, he tried to kiss me last night and I pushed him away" Kim replied, Johnny resisted the urge to smile,  
  
"Oh" he said, slowing down and waiting for Enrique to catch up.  
  
"Kim and Oliver almost kissed" Enrique said, he'd gone and asked Oliver the same question, Johnny nodded, the reached the car, Kim got in first, followed by Johnny, Enrique, Oliver then Robert.  
  
Johnny was talking to Enrique during the whole trip; Robert was being his normal loner self and keeping to himself. Oliver was drawing something in a small notepad; Kim was the only one just sitting and looking out of the window, while listening to the music in her C.D Walkman.  
  
'Coming at you Coming at you Coming at you  
  
Yo, peep the style and the kids checking for it The number one question is How could you ignore it? We drop right back in the cut over basement tracks With raps that got you backing this up like [Rewind that] We're just rolling with the rhythm Rise from the ashes of stylistic division With these non-stop lyrics of life living Not to be forgotten but still unforgiven But in the meantime there are those who wanna talk this and that So I suppose (that) it gets to a point (Where) Feelings got to get hurt And get dirty with the people spreading the dirt, it goes  
  
Tried to give you warning But everyone ignores me [Told you everything loud and clear] But nobody's listening Call to you so clearly But you don't want to hear me Told you everything loud and clear] But nobody's listening  
  
I've got a heart full of pain / Head full of stress Hand full of anger / Held in my chest And everything left is a waste of time I hate my rhymes [But I hate everyone else's more] I'm riding on the back of this pressure Guessing that it's better I can't keep myself together Because all of this stress gave me something to write on (And) The pain gave me something I could set my sights on You never forget the blood, sweat, and tears The uphill struggle over years The fear and trash talking and the people it was to And the people that started it just like you  
  
Tried to give you warning But everyone ignores me [Told you everything loud and clear] But nobody's listening Call to you so clearly But you don't want to hear me [Told you everything loud and clear] But nobody's listening  
  
I've got a heart full of pain / Head full of stress Hand full of anger / Held in my chest Uphill struggle / Blood, sweat, and tears Nothing to gain / Everything to fear Heart full of pain / Head full of stress Hand full of anger / Held in my chest Uphill struggle / Blood, sweat, and tears Nothing to gain / Everything to fear Heart full of pain  
  
Tried to give you warning But everyone ignores me [Told you everything loud and clear] But nobody's listening Called to you so clearly But you don't want to hear me [Told you everything loud and clear] But nobody's listening  
  
I've got a heart full of pain / Head full of stress [Nobody's listening] Hand full of anger / Held in my chest [Nobody's listening] Uphill struggle / Blood, sweat, and tears [Nobody's listening] Nothing to gain / Everything to fear [Nobody's listening]  
  
Coming at you Coming at you Coming at you Coming at you from every side'  
  
Something cut her from the song.  
  
"Kim? Kim, we're here!" her brother was shaking her slightly.  
  
She snapped out of her daze and looked at her brother and nodded, before getting out of the car. The boys were getting their launchers from the car boot, they still used their launchers, well Robert and Enrique didn't but Oliver and Johnny did.  
  
"Johnny, it's gonna get taken away from you ya know?" Kim told him as he got out his axe,  
  
"They won't, if my amour doesn't fit me then I'm still gonna use the axe" he said stubbornly, his sister just rolled her eyes and started walking towards the building where the matches were being held.  
  
Inside was one huge stadium, a platform for the bladders to stand on, a huge jumbo screen so you could see what was going on and it looked like this place could seat thousands and thousands of people.  
  
"What team are you part of?" a man asked as Kim walked up to the singing in booth.  
  
"The Majestics" she replied "The rest of the boys are by the car" the man nodded and gave her the book so she could put her signature. Johnny and Oliver came up to the booth just as she was walking towards the waiting rooms.  
  
On each door was a name of a team, she froze, "Holy shit not them" she hissed as she saw a door with the name, 'Scottish Saviors' next to them were the 'White Tigers' then the 'Bladebreakers' then some team called the 'Blue Wolves' then it was the 'Majestics'  
  
Kim walked into the door that had her team name on it, inside was a simple chair and desk and television that allowed you to see what was going on, a bathroom and practice dish and a sofa, Kim started practicing as soon as she stepped inside.  
  
After about an hour the matches had started, she couldn't find her brother and the rest of the team anywhere,  
  
"I bet Enrique's off flirting with girls but where's Johnny, Oliver and Robert?" she muttered launching Vulperia again.  
  
It was almost time for their team to battle, Kim got fed up and decided to go look for them, she found Robert, talking to some girl, which was probably Tabitha, Kim asked him if he'd seen Johnny, he shook his head.  
  
"Where they hell are they?" she muttered walking away from Robert and his girlfriend, she heard a familiar yelp coming from one of the rooms,  
  
"Oh shit," she muttered again, that someone who'd yelped was Oliver.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haha cliffhanger! I've got 4 stories to write now *groan* so bare with it.  
  
Ravenstar, I don't care who's POV it is, just hurry up and update! Ok? I'll try and Update my story a.s.a.p ok? R+R 


	15. Past

Title: The Black Vixen  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. But I do own my made up characters.  
  
Chapter fifteen: Past  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kim blinked for a few minutes, just to make sure she knew exactly what room it came from, it was the room where the 'Scottish Saviors' where in, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
  
After a few seconds a boy with messed up mousy brown hair and muddy brown eyes answered the door, he looked at Kim and smiled.  
  
"Hi Kim" he said, as she glared  
  
"Is Oliver in here?" she asked in on of those 'I-don't-need-this' tones  
  
"Yeah as a matter of fact he is" the boy turned to face in inside of the room, "Boys you can let him go now!"  
  
After a few seconds Oliver was shoved out, he looked very pale and had a bruise on his left cheek, Kim looked at him  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked softly, Oliver nodded and looked at her with an 'I'm-sorry-for-this' look before he kissed her quickly on the lips and walked off. Kim glared at the boy, who was still standing at the door, he'd obviously told Oliver to kiss her, she was seriously pissed off now.  
  
"What the hell are you doing James?" she asked trying to resist hitting him,  
  
"Well Kim I've sent letter, phoned you, but, you never replied, so I was sure you'd come here" he said in a obvious fake kind tone.  
  
She clenched her fists "you really just can't take a hint, I don't want anything to do with you!"  
  
"Oh that really hurts to hear you say that, but you see you have, no choice in the matter" James was smirking,  
  
"And why is that!?"  
  
"Because, I'm a lot stronger and more forceful than you"  
  
Kim laughed then smirked "Yeah right" she knew that he was telling the truth but she wouldn't admit it.  
  
He smirked again and grabbed her arm with a bear like grip, she forced herself not to wince, he grinned, but it was a twisted sort of grin.  
  
"Kim, do you know that I hate you so much right now, yet I still want you to be mine?" he asked softly, she smirked, though she was in pain and stuck up her middle finger.  
  
~SMACK~  
  
The left side of Kim's face was bright red and starting to bruise, she winced and bit her lip roughly so she wouldn't scream.  
  
James smirked and pushed her into the wall, "So Kim, why didn't you ever return my calls or answer my letters?" he asked, as if they were talking normally.  
  
"Because you always try to do something like this" she muttered looking at the floor, James made her remember the times when her brother treated her like a servant.  
  
"Like what? Like this?" he asked his eyes were glinting maliciously as he bought his fist back, ready to hit her again, she closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the impact.  
  
****  
  
Oliver was knocking on the door to the 'Blue Wolves' teams room.  
  
As the door opened, Oliver asked for Rayne she wasn't there, she was apparently by the vending machines with her new boyfriend.  
  
Oliver ran towards the vending machines, he bumped into Rei on his way.  
  
"Whoa, what's going on Oliver?" Rei asked,  
  
"Kim's in trouble, James is here and he's found her," Oliver said breathlessly.  
  
Rei blinked, Oliver looked worried and ran off again, Rei followed not running for a few seconds then picking up speed.  
  
They soon came up to a girl who had red hair, with two blue streaks, green eyes. She was skinny and tall, she was wearing black trousers, a black shirt green boots and a green vest . Standing next to her was Johnny.  
  
Oliver stopped by them, "Rayne, Johnny, we need your help" Oliver said still breathless  
  
"What?" the girl answered, this was obviously Rayne.  
  
"James is here, and he's found Kim" Oliver said, Johnny blinked,  
  
"You're joking right?" Oliver shook his head, Johnny looked at Rayne " Wanna help us in a fist fight?" he asked, she smiled and nodded.  
  
The began running towards where Oliver said James might be.  
  
"Who is James?" Rei asked Johnny,  
  
"James is part of another rich family in Scotland, my parents and his parents thought him and Kim would make a great couple so it was written down in our family codes that they'd get married unless James could find a better or in other words richer girl to marry. They were going to go out a couple of years ago, but Kim found something out" Johnny explained  
  
"What?" Rei asked,  
  
"She found out that James seemed to like hitting her"  
  
"So he's abusive?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
Rei blinked, he was seriously worried for Kim now, the four of them turned a corner and then stopped abruptly.  
  
James had pushed a girl up against the wall, she looked pretty battered and was bleeding from a few cuts.  
  
"Kim, I've told you before I still want you to be mine" he said kissing her on the lips, when he pulled away Kim muttered something that couldn't be heard.  
  
"Ha! No I won't, you're going to stay here till you say what I want to hear"  
  
"James! Leave her alone!" Johnny yelled, which made both Kim and James turn their heads. Kim had the ghost of a smile before James let her go and she crumpled to the floor.  
  
James grinned, "Oh look Johnny's come to be the hero again, and I thought you never disobeyed your parents"  
  
"Yeah well, I don't like to see girls getting hurt" Johnny replied before punching James, who shoved Johnny back, though a bruise came up on James's face.  
  
Rayne kicked James in the face, which knocked the arrogant Scottish boy backwards.  
  
James grabbed his face and quickly ran into his teams' room, Kim was weakly standing up, leaning on the wall, and holding her head.  
  
"Kim are you alright?" someone asked, she looked up and was greeted by two golden eyes, she smiled slightly,  
  
"I'll get through it" she said weakly, before coughing a bit, she looked towards her brother who nodded and gave her a small pill.  
  
"Who would have thought I'd have been asking for a pill?" she smiled weakly again and swallowed the pill.  
  
She turned her gaze to Oliver "Thanks for getting help" she murmured, Oliver nodded, though he still felt stupid for having to kiss her.  
  
"Majestics and Bladebreakers your match is about to start" a voice boomed over the speakers, Kim glanced at Rei and muttered "Seeya in a few minutes" before walking towards her teams' room with her brother and Oliver.  
  
Rei stood there for a few seconds, he's been so worried for Kim, and when he saw her being held up by James, he'd been so angry and yet petrified that she might be so hurt that she might die or something. It seemed so stupid now, but it somehow wasn't.  
  
He sighed, his head filled with these thoughts as he walked towards the stadium to wait for his team.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aww how sweet. I liked writing this chapter, I might take a while to update so be patient ok? R+R please  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	16. Match

Title: The Black Vixen  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. But I do own my made up characters.  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Match  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So he's here then?" Enrique asked Kim as she stood at the sidelines watching Johnny walk up to go for his match.  
  
"Yes, I think he's a bit messed in the head, he hates me, yet, he loves me" Kim shuddered slightly "It's really bad"  
  
"At least it wasn't as bad as last time," he told her, on, what was supposed to be a brighter side.  
  
"But now it just leaves the worst," she muttered.  
  
The blonde boy gave up and looked towards his teammate.  
  
Johnny was facing Tyson; Kim had refused to let Johnny sit out of the match.  
  
"Are you ready Johnny?" Tyson asked, holding Dragoon out in front of him, it was set on it's launcher.  
  
"As ready as I will ever be" Johnny replied a smirk twisting onto his face as he held his axe up.  
  
Jazzman stood up on the platform.  
  
"God, sometimes I think he tails the Bladebreakers every where" Enrique muttered, making Kim, Oliver and even Robert smile a bit and nod in agreement.  
  
"Is everyone ready, our next match is Johnny from the Majestics VS Tyson from the Bladebreakers" Jazzman yelled into his microphone,  
  
"Does he need to yell into a microphone?" Kim muttered making her teammates laugh a bit.  
  
"3.2.. 1 Let it rip!" Jazzman yelled, Johnny swung the axe down releasing his Beyblade; Tyson just pulled his ripcord though his gun launcher letting Dragoon go to battle.  
  
Robert was watching Tyson's moves carefully, while Kim and Oliver were having a conversation about what Kim should do when it's her turn to battle.  
  
"I still think you should sit this one out" the green haired boy said, she shook her head  
  
"No, besides I'm going against Rei, it'll be fun"  
  
Oliver sighed "Fine but please don't let the fact that you love the guy ruin our chance to win"  
  
Kim didn't reply, she was looking stunned, then she started cheering for her brother, Oliver followed her gaze.  
  
Salamaylon and Dragoon had appeared, and it seemed that Johnny had the upper hand against Tyson. Kim could hear Rayne cheering her brother on,  
  
"GO! JOHNNY YOU CAN BEAT HIM AND WE KNOW IT!" Rayne yelled jumping up and down as her team-mates looked at her as if she was insane.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Johnny's PoV~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I could win this, all I have to do is concentrate, Salamaylon has to just strike once more and then we'll have won.  
  
Wait  
  
This can't be right, Tyson is one of the hardest to beat, can three years have made this much difference?  
  
This isn't right, is Tyson even fighting properly?  
  
What if he's just letting me win what if-?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End of Pov ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Johnny's Beyblade had been knocked out of the stadium, and Tyson was blinking,  
  
"I didn't even attack" Tyson muttered as Dragoon stopped spinning.  
  
"So how the hell-?" Johnny began to ask before he heard someone laughing from behind him, James was standing there grinning, then he walked off.  
  
James walked past Kim and blew a kiss at her while smirking evilly, she shuddered and ran over to Johnny,  
  
"Johnny are you ok?" she asked,  
  
"Yeah I'm, err, fine I guess," he said as he bent down to pick Salamaylon up, "I was gonna win as well"  
  
"I know, we'll get James soon enough" she vowed as she glanced up at Tyson who, even though he'd won, looked sorry for doing so.  
  
"The next match will be between Kai from the Bladebreakers and Oliver from the Majestics!" Jazzman yelled into his microphone, Oliver stood up and Johnny took his seat.  
  
"Good Luck Oliver" Kim said smiling, the French boy nodded and walked towards the stadium.  
  
Kai stood up on the other side; Rei was walking out of the stadium area, in the same direction as James had.  
  
****  
  
"So, why did you follow me Neko boy?" a voice asked as Rei walked past the fire escape outside, he spun around to see James sitting with his legs hanging down on the fire escape.  
  
"What the hell are you up to?"  
  
"Ooh, let me guess you're the wannabe boyfriend?" James sneered  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Make me"  
  
"I would, but I'd be wasting my energy on someone as pitiful as you" Rei replied glaring at James, who just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Nice comeback" he said sarcastically, as Rei glared even more.  
  
"I mean it you piece of filth, you hurt any of them, especially Kim again and I will send you back to Scotland in a matchbox!" the black haired boy threatened.  
  
"Yeah right, you can't keep an eye on them 24/7" James paused as his face twisted into the same insane face he'd had when he'd been hitting Kim, "As for Kimberly, there is no way you could ever make sure I don't harm her, she likes what I do to her"  
  
"She doesn't, you scare her! You cause her pain!" Rei yelled clenching his fists tightly,  
  
"I do not scare her, pain is what turns her on then I just get my chance" James said smirking with a weird glint in his eyes.  
  
"Come near her ever again and I will kill you" Rei said through gritted teeth, before he walked back inside.  
  
"Rei! Your match is about to start!" someone yelled while grabbing his arm, it was Kenny; the problem was that Rei didn't care about the match; he was more worried about Kim's safety.  
  
He couldn't let her get hurt; he'd never forgive himself if he let her get hurt by that monster of a teen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm so sorry for the wait, I was writing my other stories, what do you think about James? Just so ya know, you're supposed to hate him. Just so ya know I do have other stories if you'd like to read them, I'm only saying this because this story is so popular; yet my other ones aren't so please if you could, go read them. Ok well R+R  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	17. Fear

Title: The Black Vixen  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. But I do own my made up characters.  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Fear  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kim and Rei were standing opposite from each other, both smirking slightly. Kim was holding Vulperia and Rei was holding Driger.  
  
"Ready?" she asked in a soft yet sneering voice.  
  
"You bet" he replied smirking.  
  
They barely even heard the countdown, it was just instinct that made them launch at the same time.  
  
~Ok try and forget that you're battling Rei, forget about his cute smile and great personality, just forget it for long enough so you can battle and win~ Kim thought as she looked at Rei, he seemed to be having the same idea as her and he looked nervous.  
  
Their beyblades were just spinning round, waiting orders from their masters.  
  
//What do I do?"// A voice said inside of Kim's head, she narrowed her eyes.  
  
/Keep your distance, we will need to try and win Oliver got a tie and we need to send it to our side with a huge victory so we get enough points to beat the Bladebreakers/ Kim responded to her curious bit-beast.  
  
A couple of years ago, after James had left her crying in her room she found that her and Vulperia had a mental link, where as many people have a bond with their bit-beasts Kim just had a mental link.  
  
//But Driger isn't doing anything, let me attack! //  
  
/NO! /  
  
//I thought you wanted to win? //  
  
/I do but ya see/  
  
//Spare me the story you've told me this before, I'm still trashing his blade though//  
  
/Fine! /  
  
/I know it is//  
  
While they had been talking Rei was getting slightly worried, Driger wouldn't obey him.  
  
~Driger! ~ He thought though he knew his bit-beast wouldn't hear him.  
  
As Vulperia crashed into Rei's blade, he suddenly felt a shock go through him.  
  
//Kim! KIM! //  
  
/What? /  
  
//Driger, he's not there! //  
  
/Ya what!?/  
  
But she got her answer; the Beyblade started falling to piece by Vulperias 10th and final strong smash into the right side off Rei's blade.  
  
~Without Driger to keep the blade stable against these attacks the blade is going to break~ Kim thought quickly.  
  
/Vulperia stop!/  
  
//.//  
  
/Vulperia!/  
  
there was no response just the sound of metal snapping as Rei's blade collapsed.  
  
Rei stood there, stunned, Driger wasn't there.  
  
"Rei?" Kim said tapping him on the shoulder holding the remains out in front of him.  
  
"yeah?" he answered.  
  
"It wasn't Driger" she told him looking concerned "This is Drigeral a female leopard that had the special power of taking over other blades till the end, you can even ask Kenny that"  
  
Rei didn't even have the time to ponder about how Kim knew this he just blinked and mouthed a word before turning and running off, looking angry.  
  
"Rei wait!" Kim yelled dropping the Beyblade parts and holding up her hand so Vulperia launched it's self into her hand, then she ran after Rei ignore the cheers of her fellow teammates and the crowds and jazzman.  
  
A hand covered her mouth and shoved something into her mouth, making her shallow it, while another hand was round her waist, she was got pulled into a room.  
  
"Good night Kimberly" a sly voice whispered in her ear as her eye lids drooped, she felt her body getting thrown against a wall and blood came up her throat but she was so tired that she couldn't cough, it was chocking her and she was so scared.  
  
****  
  
"Rei, what was that about?" someone asked grabbing his arm, it was Johnny, "Where's Kim?"  
  
"I dunno, why would I know anyway?" Rei asked.  
  
"Because she ran after you"  
  
"But I-?" Rei said slowly suddenly worried, "Where's that slime ball!?" he hissed before running towards James's team's room, when he got there he found a note pinned to the door.  
  
'You're too late, I've gone now.  
  
Tell my team I said good-bye.  
  
Rei you lost and Driger is safe with Rayne, it's now in her room, she'll probably find it about a minute after you read this if I'm correct so good-bye, loser!  
  
James'  
  
Rei crumpled up the note, "first I have to get Driger then I have to find Kim!" he said, Johnny walked to the 'Blue Wolves' team door and went to knock on it.  
  
"Rei you have another note!" he said tearing it off of the door.  
  
Rei looked at the note. He paled "They have Rayne as well"  
  
Johnny blinked "He doesn't! I'll fucking kill him if he does!"!  
  
"he does and he says that we won't see them except for when he gets what he wants-!"  
  
"he always gets what he wants, except Kim and Rayne, that's gone too far!"  
  
Johnny grabbed Rei's wrist and pulled him towards the back exit.  
  
"Forget the last matches, we have to find them!"  
  
"I know, where would they go!?"  
  
"I dunno but we have to find out!"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Johnny closed his eyes, "I hate James, I will kill him for this I swear!"  
  
"I know, he's taken your sister and your girlfriend"  
  
"He'll hurt Kim I know that for sure.so why the fuck did he take Rayne!?"  
  
"I dunno, look we'd better just find him ok?" Rei said, remembering the last time he ever worked with Johnny to find someone.  
  
~This links back to three years ago!~ he thought while getting annoyed ~I will kill that pile of filth if it's the last thing I ever do!~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ok first of all there is some people I have to thanks. It's my reviewers you all rule! Most of you have reviewed every chapter, I haven't had anything really bad from anyone. BTW there is a reason that James has taken Rayne you might actually be surprised.  
  
Ok R+R and thanks again to you reviewers, I except to see 10 reviews by tomoz lol bye  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	18. Help?

Title: The Black Vixen  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. But I do own my made up characters.  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Help?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
((This is all Rayne's PoV))  
  
I can see him, just sitting there looking at her body, Kim's laying there in the corner, I'm not sure if she's dead or sleeping or drugged, her body is lifeless to me all the same.  
  
But, his eyes, they are so bloody insane, it's like he's a lion watching his helpless prey. I can't see why Kim just doesn't beat him up, he isn't too strong, but then, Kim isn't exactly the strongest person alive, Johnny told me about her lung, and that monster hits her in the stomach. I bet he knows about her lung.  
  
He needs to be shot I wish I had a gun  
  
Oh god, he's looking at me now, with that same insane glare that he seems to keep looking at Kim with, he scares me.  
  
Oh shit he's coming closer towards me.  
  
Someone stop him, I don't want him near me, I wish I could lash out and just hurt him, but I'm frozen with fear, and you would be too, the rooms dark and you can sell the foul stench of blood, the floor's not too damp, and you can see his eyes just in the darkness, glowing with insanity.  
  
I manage to gulp, though lord knows how, as he stops and looks at me, not blinking.  
  
I wish I could just ask him why I'm here.I'll just swallow my fear shall I?  
  
"Why am I here" I ask without faltering.  
  
"Because two is better than one" he smirked and I burst out yelling.  
  
"You sick minded evil pervert! You deserve to be killed you fucking monster" I normally don't swear much but I just had to, mainly because I'm so pissed off right now. My blood seems to be running again, mainly powered by anger, I can feel the rough ropes against my wrists and ankles, now I know why I can't move.  
  
"Why do you do this to her!" I nod my head towards Kim to indicate who I'm talking about.  
  
"It's not like she cares," he says with a small smirk.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot girls love to be treated like that" I snapped back sarcastically, I'm right though, I'd love to meet a girl who likes the shit beaten out of her while the guy could be coming close to raping her. I think I'd hit a girl who was like that.  
  
"she does, I'll prove it to you" he says glaring at me, oh shit I've just made it worse.  
  
"NO! I mean, no you don't have to prove it"  
  
He raises an eyebrow at me, I've gotta think quickly, I'll keep him talking. Ok.maybe I should try flirting..it's worth a shot.  
  
"Why do you go for her though I mean...your so cute *at this I almost burst out laughing* you could get any girl you ever wanted"  
  
he thinks for a second, "Do you really think so?"  
  
"Yeah" though I'm *so* obviously lying.  
  
"Well, if it's true, maybe I should just get rid of her" he did a sideways glance at her, then smirked, "But she makes me wanna-!"  
  
I block the rest of what he's saying out, I don't want to hear it, I know what he's gonna say, he needs to be fucking shot! When I'm untied I will grab a gun and shoot him in the temple! Or grab a knife and slit his wrists, he needs to die!  
  
While I'm engrossed in my thinking, and trying to ignore him, Kim is actually waking up, I guess she was asleep. James turns around, dam I should have kept him talking, his smirk widens.  
  
"Hello Kimberly" he said the glint is back in his eyes, I've never seen Kim like this before, I've only met her briefly but I've never seen her look so scared in her entire lifetime.  
  
Her eyes are widened with fear; her face had paled even more, even though it looked to be impossible, she seemed to be mouthing something that I couldn't hear.  
  
"What was that Kim?" he asks smirking widely again.  
  
"Why did you bring Rayne?" her voice is so bloody horse, oh god and she even sounds scared.  
  
"Because what am I going to do once you're crying and in pain? I'll need something else to occupy me," he explained.  
  
"You're evil" she muttered, hey guess what, he may not care when I say it, but it seems to infuriate him when she does because right now, he's grabbing the back of her collar and has lifted her from the ground.  
  
"Don't you dare call me that!" his voice is dangerously low now, it's almost a hiss.  
  
"I'm sorry" her voice has gone helpless and sorry, she bit her lip roughly so she wouldn't cry out in pain as she was practically thrown against the wall, his arm pushing into her shoulder, his other arm holding her chin up.  
  
"As I've said before Kim, I despise you, I would rather you burn in hell" James's voice is now an actually hiss he kisses her roughly, forcing her mouth open so his tongue can gain access, after about a minute they part and he finishes his sentence "But you make me want you so badly"  
  
I can't believe my ears when he says this, what a stupid ass hole, she wants nothing to do with him, she loves Rei can't that stupid bastard see that!? I have to do something, and I have to do it now!  
  
Wait where the hell did they go? He's taken her into the next room. All I can hear is thuds, yelps and the occasional cry for help.  
  
I can't help it, I have to block the sounds out, I just have to.  
  
Wait.  
  
I can feel a slight weight in my palm, it's Cerberus! My Beyblade, he can help me.  
  
Even though I can still hear what going on I say into the darkness "Cerberus!"  
  
I can tell by the sudden warmth of my Beyblade that he's about show himself.  
  
In a small flash of purple light he stand in front of me, the dog of hell himself, with three heads and a huge body, he has amour covering his body and part of his head.  
  
"Cerberus, can you get my free?" I ask, he bows his head and with one slash of his huge claws the ropes are cut.  
  
I'm unsteady on my feet but I can move. I climb onto Cerberus's back and point towards the door.  
  
In a matter of seconds we're bursting through, The first thing I could see was Kim pushed up against a wall, James pinning her there, his hands trailing down to her waist.  
  
"You filthy evil pervert!" I scream, practically killing my voice, he looks at me, then to my bit-beast, I jump off of Cerberus and run to where Kim and James where.  
  
Without any warning, and like I would give one, I shoved that evil snake away from Kim then I yell "Cerberus UNCOVER!"  
  
Everything goes black and the amour comes off of my bit-beast, leaving skin that is scarred, spikes bands with chains on are around the legs of it his heads growls forcefully at James who seems to be scared, I'm glad that Kim wasn't looking since she would probably be scared.  
  
"EVERLASTING BITE!" I yell again then look away, at least I got to hear the scream from James as Demon Cerberus left his everlasting mark on him.  
  
"Chain!" I say, all the chains that were attached to Demon Cerberus wrapped themselves around James and dragged him towards my bit-beast.  
  
"Come on Kim" I say softly. She smiled as me, I can't see all that well but I can tell that she'll have some fresh scars on her face.  
  
Now we just have to get back to Rei and Johnny.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They're all in Rayne's PoV. Just so ya's know I do not own Rayne or Cerberus, they are a friends RP character and bit-beast, all that Uncover stuff was an idea that I got from her and if my RP friend is reading this, I hope you liked the chapter. Ok I'll update soon  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	19. Safe?

Title: The Black Vixen  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. But I do own my made up characters.  
  
Chapter Nineteen: Safe?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
((James's PoV, yes that's right we're going to find out all about James lol))  
  
So, They think that just because I'm bleeding and chained up that they can ever get away, I think not.  
  
That Rayne girl, I regret taking her now, I should have just shot her or something, I will get Kimberly, she belongs to me, nothing will ever change that, no Rei, not Johnny and defiantly not Kim herself!  
  
I don't care what it takes I will have her.. I want her so badly and I will get her, I swear it's a vow I've made ever since.  
  
No I won't remember that, that didn't happen, I won't remember that, it didn't happen, I won't remember it didn't happen.  
  
It's so cold here, I never realized it before, but it's so cold when you're just thinking and when you're alone.  
  
And yet out of everything I can think of I can't get it out of my bloody mind.  
  
Dam memories I dam them to hell, dam!  
  
I just wanna scream out those words but the chains are bound too tightly I can barely breathe, but it's enough so I can live, dam them I wanna go after them, but it's been so long since they left! DAM!!!!!!!  
  
Kim knows about it well she would because it concerns her and her stupid brother.  
  
When he dies she'll be all mine, I can do what I like to her, and that's exactly what I want. I want her she was supposed to be mine anyway.  
  
Stupid parents.  
  
I can remember their exact words.  
  
James isn't ready for something like that, no, we'll wait till they're teens  
  
Wait till we're teens? SHE'D FOUND ANOTHER MAN BY THEN!  
  
But he's not right for her, no he's not, I am.  
  
She's so perfect for me and she will be mine! I DESERVE HER SHE WILL BE FINE!!!!!!  
  
She has to be mine.doesn't she know how crazy I am about her.  
  
But she gets me so bloody mad I just have to hit her, and besides I know she likes it, she's just a stupid slut who likes getting me into trouble.  
  
I hate her I hate her so much!!!!!!!!  
  
Yet I can't get her out of my mind, she knows how I'm feeling, I know that she knows, I just wanna fucking stab her.  
  
But then even while I think that my mind never strays past the thought of throwing her against the wall, pinning her there and kissing her, forcing my tongue down her throat, allowing my hands to explore the curves of her body, slowly moving down then..  
  
I have to stop thinking like that, it'll drive me to insanity and I don't need that right now, I need to get back and I need to get Kim, then my mind can go through that.  
  
Oh fuck, I can't breathe.I can't fucking breathe, the dam chains are tightening, dam!  
  
I bet that stupid witch with her stupid three-headed dog has done this I bet she has I'll kill her I'll kill-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There, so many people suggested this so I did it; James is a bit twisted isn't he? I hated writing this chap I was so stuck for ideas, well R+R  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	20. Bury the past

Title: The Black Vixen  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. But I do own my made up characters.  
  
Chapter Twenty: Bury the past  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Rayne, I think he's passed out" Kim's now quiet a timid voice said as she poked James in the arm, he was still breathing.  
  
Kim, Rayne and James were sitting, or laying in James's case, on a park bench. Rayne was trying to get hold of her brother Nathan, but all she could get was his answer phone.  
  
"Dam for once can he stop talking to girls!" Rayne hissed shoving her mobile into her pocket,  
  
"Rayne?" Kim said looking slightly worried  
  
"What?" Rayne replied trying not to take her anger out on Kim.  
  
"James has passed out," she repeated  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Have you been able to reach your brother?"  
  
"Nope, he's probably talking to some girl"  
  
"He sounds like Enrique"  
  
"He's probably a lot like Enrique from what I've heard"  
  
"Oh" Kim hugged her knees to her chest, it was getting dark and the air was turning cold.  
  
All she could think about was Rei, she needed to get back to the stadium, she needed to see him, she needed to tell him how she felt.  
  
"Kim are you listening to me?" Rayne asked waving a hand in front of Kim's blue eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah sorry"  
  
"You cold?" Rayne asked  
  
"A little, but I'll be fine" Kim lied, her brothers girlfriend was acting so kind towards her, she didn't need all the fuss, she felt like time had gone back and.  
  
~NO! No more thinking about the past, it's behind me now I've gotta stay focused on reality; I can't dwell in the past any more! ~ Kim thought clenching her fists.  
  
Rayne's' phone started to ring, the song 'Shut-up' from Black eyed peas, was playing as a ring tone.  
  
"Hello?" Rayne asked once she'd picked it up.  
  
"Dang Rayne you called me about 20 times," her brother's voice said loudly  
  
"Yeah that's because I have a small problem"  
  
"Go phone ya boyfriend then I'm busy"  
  
"No because I need someone to come pick me up and I don't know Johnny's phone number"  
  
"Oh fine dawg where are ya?" he asked boredly  
  
"On the park bench by.. some place called King Georges Park" Rayne said looking at a sign.  
  
"Yeah sure I'll be there soon ok?" he asked before hanging up. Kim looked at Rayne, smiling slightly.  
  
"Thanks" she said her voice hurting.  
  
"You don't hafta keep saying thanks ya know" Rayne told her while smiling.  
  
"Yeah I do, you saved me from a fate worse than death"  
  
"Don't over exaggerate"  
  
"I'm not, he scares me so much, and tonight he almost" Kim couldn't even bare to say the word, she just shivered.  
  
"Hey it's ok. At least he's passed out now and Nathan will be here soon to pick us up and take us back to Johnny and Rei"  
  
Kim smiled slightly thinking about what would happen when she saw Rei again.  
  
"See now you're happy again" Rayne joked, Kim grinned and looked up at the stars.  
  
~I'm gonna tell Rei how I feel, and I'm gonna just prey that he'll believe me~ she thought not noticing that Rayne was prodding her arm.  
  
"Kim Nathan's here" Rayne said, her brother was waiting in his car, which was a Lamborghini Diablo.  
  
"Get in" he said, Kim blinked, ~how the hell could anyone drive a car like that?~  
  
she got in though, seeing as it was this, or standing there freezing her ass off.  
  
After a short trip, or what seemed like one, Kim and Rayne got forced out of the car so Nathan could go on a date.  
  
"Dam annoying prat" Rayne hissed, slinging James over her shoulder, "ok now we need to walk back to one of our houses"  
  
"I don't care who's, we just need to get somewhere" Kim said, looking around in the darkness, even though James was unconscious she was still scared of being taken away again.  
  
"Do you recognize this place?"  
  
"Yes it's the pond by the park, the mansion is just over there, three roads down and two roads over" she said absentmindedly.  
  
"So shall we go to your mansion?" Rayne asked, Kim nodded and they began walking towards the mansion.  
  
As soon as they got there, Oliver answered the door, he looked like Christmas had come early when he saw them alive.  
  
"Oh my god, Kim, Rayne we though you were dead or something well we thought that he'd" he pointed to James's limp body but Kim put her hand over Oliver's mouth.  
  
"shut up for once ok?" she smirked weakly, now that she was in the light, you could see that her lip had been cut recently and she had a scratch up her cheek, other than that she looked fine. "Where's Johnny?" she asked.  
  
"Move your hand and I'll tell you" he said smirking Kim fake glared at him, glad to be back and safe.  
  
"Johnny and Rei are looking for you two, come inside and I'll ring them ok?" Oliver said as the two girls stepped inside, Kim walked upstairs towards the spare bedroom and told Rayne to put James on the bed, which she did.  
  
Kim ran back down stairs, ignoring the pain that she was still in before hugging Oliver.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm just so happy to se a boy that I'm not afraid of again" she muttered after breaking the hug, Oliver grinned, Rayne rolled her eyes and sat down waiting for Oliver to call Johnny.  
  
"Hey at least you're safe now" Oliver said to Kim and Rayne as he picked up the phone.  
  
Sat down next to Rayne, then slowly fell asleep, too tired to wait for Rei  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ok double update because the last chapter was so short, I hope you enjoyed it ok R+R  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	21. Is it over?

Title: The Black Vixen  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. But I do own my made up characters.  
  
Chapter Twenty-one: Is it over?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kim opened her eyes, her vision was blurry at first, she blinked a few times to clear her eyesight.  
  
Rayne was sitting on Johnny's lap, both of them were asleep, her head was resting on his chest and his arms were wrapped around her waist.  
  
Oliver was sitting in a chair sleeping on his own ((a/n: Aww bless him I have to make someone for him)) she looked around again, then a smile found it's way onto her face, she saw Rei standing by the window looking out at the garden.  
  
She got up and silently walked over to him, remembering something that still made her smile she whispered into his ear the words 'I love you Rei'  
  
He spun around and looked at her, his golden eyes looking at her dark blue eyes, they stood like that for a moment before Rei raised his right hand and ran his fingers over her newly scarred and bruised cheek, it reminded him of when Johnny and her had fought and she'd come out a lot worse than her hot-headed brother, she held back a gasp of pain so that the silence would stay, he bruised a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, she felt her cheeks blush.  
  
"And I really love you" he whispered back before kissing her on the cheek, his hands wrapping themselves around her waist, pulling her closer towards him, they looked into each others eyes again before their lips met.  
  
Kim closed her eyes, she loved Rei so much, everything and everyone around her seemed to vanish, she wasn't even aware that Rayne had woken up and was rolling her eyes and smiling.  
  
The only thing that Kim was aware of was that she was kissing Rei, and all she knew that was if anyone interrupted this moment she'd shoot them.  
  
Rei could feel her heartbeat; they were standing that close, his hands hadn't left her waist, his tongue parted her lips to gain access into her mouth, though it wasn't like Kim was going to stop him, her hands were gently placed on his arms.  
  
After a moment or two they parted and just looked at each other again, Rei was holding her hands. Rayne coughed loudly to get their attention when they both turned and looked at her they were blushing.  
  
Oliver had seen all of that as well, he felt a small pang of jealousy, but then some voice in the back of his mind was telling him the same thing.  
  
~She's happy with Rei, do you honestly think she'd be that happy with you? ~  
  
He agreed with the voice and yawned, catching everyone's attention.  
  
"Morning Oliver!" Kim said brightly as she sat down nest to Rei, leaning her head on his shoulder, his hand one arm around her waist.  
  
"Morning, are you all right?" he asked, Kim nodded and grinned.  
  
"Thanks for asking", a thought pushed itself into the center of her mind so it could be heard.  
  
~This is *so* perfect, if only my entire life had been like this~  
  
There was the sound of banging at the door, Kim stood up, Rei did as well and they both walked towards the door, holding hands again.  
  
Kim opened the door, then her face paled. It was Darren, James's brother.  
  
"Hello Darren" she said calmly, keeping the bright tone in her voice.  
  
"Hiya Kimberly, is my brother here? I've been looking everywhere" Darren asked in an equally cheery tone, he had dark brown hair and muddy brown eyes; he was the same height as James  
  
"Yeah he is, should I go get him?" Kim asked  
  
"Yeah if ya wouldn't mind" Darren replied  
  
Kim nodded and turned around starting to walk upstairs, she paused, the memories of last night were still fresh in her mind, her fists clenched in both fear and anger as she started to walk up the stairs again. She slowly walked to the spare bedroom and slowly opened the door, she flicked the light on, but James wasn't lying on the bed where Rayne had left him, she stepped inside the room, before pausing, what if he was waiting for her, she turned around to walk back out but a hand roughly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into the room. The door was quickly closed.  
  
She looked at the ground as James pulled her towards him.  
  
"Kimberly look at me" he whispered in a malicious tone.  
  
"No, let me go!" she snapped looking up at him while trying to pull her wrist from his grip.  
  
He just held onto her wrist tighter, "Please let go," she begged, wincing from the pain that he was causing but gripping her wrist.  
  
"No, not until-!" he paused as she slapped him across the face with all her might; he'd paused mainly from shock more than pain.  
  
"No let me go" she hissed, he glared at her and grabbed both of her hands while a twisted smirk appeared on his face.  
  
"No, not until I get you" he whispered leaning forward to kiss her, but he was interrupted as the door opened and James was forcefully pulled away from Kim.  
  
"Keep your perverted hands to yourself, you stupid mother-fucking asshole!" someone snapped, shoving James into a wall then punching him in the face.  
  
Kim heard a loud sickening crack as she felt a hand gently tap her shoulder; she looked around and saw Rei looking concerned and white faced.  
  
She turned around only to see Johnny stepping back from James, whose nose was pouring with blood.  
  
She gulped and closed her eyes, "he almost got me again" she muttered, Rei put an arm around her pulling her into a comforting hug.  
  
"Don't worry he won't get you, I promise" he told her, the door creaked open again, there was a small gasp, everyone turned to face the newcomer.  
  
Darren was standing there, his brown eyes quickly glanced from Kim and Rei to Johnny and James, he sighed and simply asked, "Did James deserve it?"  
  
Johnny nodded. "It's ok then, I'll take him now shall I?" Darren asked Kim nodded sighed.  
  
"Oh yeah Kimberly, ya've still got a match to go to, since ya beat Rei and James beat the Blue Wolves girl you have to have a final match" Darren said while picking his brother arm and throwing him onto his shoulder.  
  
"Ok.erm.. when is it?" she asked  
  
"Tomorrow, that Jazzman guy called the house, so good luck and personally I hope ya win" Darren said before walking out of the bedroom and down the stairs, and then out of the door.  
  
Kim gulped, "I'm gonna beat that stupid dick-head" she muttered clenching her fists, then she smiled "Johnny you do realize that you don't need to swear before you hit someone, don't you?" she asked her brother who just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Bu it makes it more fun and dramatic" he replied while laughing.  
  
Rei just smiled, the last time he'd seen these two joking about was when Kim had come out of hospital, apart from that they'd been fighting all the time and she'd been her brothers slave.  
  
Kim looked at the ground for a second then looked up at Johnny again, "Thanks for hitting him though"  
  
"Nah, don't thank me thank cat-boy over there" Johnny said with a small smirk "He heard the door closing and he got worried"  
  
Rei blushed slightly as Kim gave him a quick kiss on the cheek "Thanks" she said while smiling.  
  
The door opened again, this time it was Rayne, she was smiling, as she normally did.  
  
"So are you all hiding up here or something?" she asked brightly  
  
"Yes" Kim and Johnny replied in unison  
  
"Well can I at least have the hottest boy in here back?" Rayne asked,  
  
"You can't take Rei you can have Johnny though" Kim joked with a small smile.  
  
Johnny looked at Rei who was yet again blushing.  
  
The hotheaded blader rolled his eyes and walked out leaving Kim and Rei alone.  
  
Rei voiced the blue haired girls thoughts.  
  
"This is so perfect"  
  
Kim nodded and sighed, "But it's not gonna last, perfection never does"  
  
"Well it will this time, because I'm not gonna leave you again" he whispered before kissing her.  
  
~I hope so~ Kim thought as they parted ~I really hope so~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There ya go  
  
*Sniffles* this story is gonna be ending soon, I don't want it to end, I really enjoy writing this story.. oh well I'd better make the most of the time I have left with it. Ok so please R+R and I just have to ask a question, please tell me, what do you all think of Oliver and Rei? I think they are both so sweet, I need to make a girl for Oliver, I really do *thinks* oh well I'll think later, bye  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	22. Hate vs Fear

Title: The Black Vixen  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. But I do own my made up characters.  
  
Chapter Twenty-two: Hate vs. Fear  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kim woke up the next morning, she felt so happy, Rei had already woken up but she'd spent the night with him, just like Rayne and Johnny had the night before.  
  
She stood up and walked towards her mirror in her bedroom, her face looked a mess, she had a few bruises and a few cut like scars, she gingerly touched one of the bruises before wincing.  
  
"Ow!" she hissed sighing and grabbing her hairbrush and brushing her hair, wincing as her hair got caught between clumps of blood and dirt.  
  
After that she applied her black lipstick to her lips and put on her beanie hat, she sighed looking at her reflection, she felt so afraid at the moment, in less than an hour she'd be back at that stadium, facing James, the same guy who she hated with all her heart and soul. And she'd have to win, but, something just kept coming up, what if she doesn't win, the fear of those last few times was still in her mind, twice she'd been saved and twice he'd come to close to raping her, what if he tried to do it again? He'd surly make sure that she couldn't be helped.  
  
She slowly closed her eyes as a shiver of fear ran down her spine.  
  
****  
  
"Where's Kim?" Rei asked as they all got ready to go to the stadium.  
  
"She's already by the car" Johnny said as he tied his bandana on.  
  
"Oh" Rei said as he walked out to see her, she was leaning against the car with her arms folded, looking so very much like her brother.  
  
"Kim?" he said softly, she looked up at him with a small smile, "You alright?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine just a bit nervous"  
  
"It's better to be nervous than overly confident," he told her with a small smile of his own.  
  
"Yeah true" she said, "You are coming to watch right?"  
  
"Of course, so is the rest of my team, they personally wanna see him lose"  
  
"Good so I'll have more pressure" she joked as Rei hugged her.  
  
She smiled, soon everyone else was outside, she opened the car door and got in, followed by Rei, then Oliver, then Johnny and Rayne, Robert sat in the front next to the driver.  
  
~I don't think I can do this, in all honesty I know I'm going to lose, the only reason I beat Rei was because he was sabotaged, I'm good I won't forget that but I'm not good enough, James will probably try something to assure his victory, he'll have set something up to assure that he gets his revenge of Johnny and Rayne as well. I hate him I just hate him so much and I just wanna grab a knife and stab him repeatedly until he's lying on the floor in a lifeless heap and~  
  
Kim was dragged from her thoughts as Rei tapped her shoulder gently they were at the stadium.  
  
"Oh thanks Rei" she said softly before getting out of the car, Vulperia was in her hand, she clenched her fingers around it.  
  
She walked towards the stadium, Rei was talking to her, she didn't answer properly, her thoughts were whirling in her brain.  
  
"Kim, you look so nervous, you're gonna win and you know it" Rei told her as she shuddered seeing the large dish.  
  
"Yeah, erm, no I'm not" she muttered, he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"You're gonna do fine, don't let that ass hole beat you again" Rei told her before taking his seat with his teammates.  
  
Kim walked up to the dish and put her blade on her gun launcher , James was standing across from her, his blade on his launcher.  
  
Kim looked at him, though she still had the element of fear running through her veins, she felt some what calm and collected but most of all she felt the element of hate.  
  
Her eyes narrowed, as heard the count down and launched her blade, James launched his about a second after she launched hers but it didn't matter.  
  
~Vulperia crush him~  
  
~~But, it doesn't work like that~~  
  
~just crush him!~  
  
Kim cut off their mental link, trusting Vulperia to disobey her as usual when she went like this.  
  
"I'm going to beat him, even if it takes all day I will beat him, he will pay for the things he's done, for the pain he's caused" she muttered, as Vulperia, feigned an attack on James's blade.  
  
"Oh Kimberly, are you still mad at me?" his snake-like voice met Kim's ears.  
  
"oh no James I've totally forgiven you and after this match you can have me" she said in a fake nice tone, though she was obviously being sarcastic.  
  
"If only you were being sincere" he said, ignoring his blade's 3rd miss.  
  
"Are you even trying to win?" she asked with a smirk.  
  
"I already have"  
  
"No you haven't"  
  
"Oh come on are you thick enough not to anticipated my plan?" he asked with a smirk,  
  
"of course I did" she paused "James what have you done?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough"  
  
She watched the match, Vulperia was toying with his blade, much like a cat would toy with a dead mouse, she was darting, trying to get his blade of balance.  
  
It wasn't working.  
  
~James's blade erm.Boogra, the phantom type, it's got more speed than strength, so he never attacks fully, is mainly on the defensive side, erm, is very quick and if it moves quick enough it can get in small hits that after a while add up, erm, so unless Vulperia has too many weight disks this match could take forever, erm, dam there is a way to get him but I can't remember what it is~ she thought quickly, glad that she'd memorized most people blade stats.  
  
James wasn't going off balance.  
  
~Dam mental link, I gotta stop cutting it off~  
  
she kept thinking, it wasn't helping, she'd learnt his weakness awhile back, she'd also learnt his strength.  
  
****  
  
"She's getting murdered out there" Rayne said to Johnny and Rei.  
  
"I know, all she needs to do it get one well positioned hit on the side of his blade to knock his off balance, then the blade will hit against the edge and she can get the final hit and knock him out" Kenny said from in front of them.  
  
"Dang, he's smart" Rayne said in surprise.  
  
"yep, Kim should know that as well" Johnny said looking at his sister, "She'll figure it out soon, knowing her she's just arguing with Vulperia"  
  
"Ya what?" Rayne asked.  
  
"oh, erm, forget I said that ok?" Johnny said quickly  
  
"No, Johnny, what did you mean she's arguing with Vulperia?" Rei asked.  
  
"She has a mental bond with Vulperia, they kinda talk to each other, many bladers have it" Johnny said nervously, Kai and Tyson were listening to the conversation, while Max was watching with Kenny ((a/n: I was so tempted to put a slight hint of yaoi in here))  
  
"She had a bond?" Kai asked, "That's pretty rare actually only bladers who are personally close to their bit-beasts have one"  
  
"And you know that because?" Rayne asked.  
  
"Because I have a bond with Dranzer and believe me it is very very rare" Kai said before turning around and watching the match again.  
  
"I hope that she doesn't lose focus of what she'd doing like you did Johnny" Tyson commented, gaining a small glare from the Scottish hothead.  
  
"Even though you did not have to bring that up, you're right, I could have stayed more on focus, but you seemed so much more weaker than the last time I faced you" Johnny said as Tyson glared a bit back.  
  
There was a sudden gasp from some people in the audience, everyone suddenly looked at the match, Kim's blade had made a slip and was right by the edge, Kim clenched her fists and said something quite loudly in fast Japanese, her blade stood still for a moment then it went back down to the center of the dish.  
  
"I thought she'd be out" Enrique said looking around for Oliver, but he couldn't see his green haired friend anywhere.  
  
Robert just shrugged when Enrique gave him a questioning look.  
  
Back down at the stadium Kim was not doing so well.  
  
~Shit I'm gonna lose I'm gonna~ she stopped thinking, she remembered what to do.  
  
She spoke yet again very quickly, this time in plain English.  
  
"Vulperiaimeanitifwelosethisonetheni'llthrowyouinabin" she paused and then said "oktakeonehitinsteadofmissinghimandthenwe'llhavetheupperadvantageagain"  
  
everyone blinked, including James.  
  
"What the hell did she just say?" Rayne asked.  
  
"Erm" Johnny thought for a second then said "Vulperia I mean it if we lose this one then i'll throw you in a bin" he said slowly with a nod.  
  
"How did you understand that?" Rayne asked.  
  
"She's my sister, and she always speaks fast if she wants to keep her message hidden"  
  
"oh right"  
  
Kim smirked as her blade went to hit, she got the side at just the perfect angle, but it didn't go right to the edge, nope, it went flying through the air and then landed back in the dish without a single mark or wobble.  
  
"What the fuck?" Kim said staring at the blade, Vulperia circled it, going to fast that the blade couldn't get from its small prison.  
  
"Oh come on Kimberly, you can win!" Enrique muttered, Robert just hoped that she would win, Johnny and Rayne were watching, Kim had to have another move to win, Kai, Tyson, Max and Kenny were also hoping that she would win.  
  
Rei muttered something under his breath,  
  
Kim smiled suddenly and said something in French.  
  
"Oh where is Oliver when you need him" Enrique groaned  
  
His annoyance didn't last too long because before anything else could happen James's blade just stopped spinning, there was an eruption of cheers, Kim smiled as Vulperia spun up and into her palm. She looked at James,  
  
"And what were you saying? You've already won?" she laughed as he just stood there in shock, "To be a blader you need skill and wit and unfortunately for you, you have neither" she said before turning and walking away.  
  
She smiled widely, she'd won, this morning she could have vomited, she was so scared and now she had won.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ok the next chap will prolly be the last. I so hope you enjoyed this chap, it was longer than the last few have been, and it took me all night, in fact it took me the one night that I didn't have any revision to actually do so this had better be worth it, enjoy and R+R! ok?  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


	23. Maybe life doesn't suck after all

Title: The Black Vixen  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. But I do own my made up characters.  
  
Chapter Twenty-three: Maybe life doesn't suck after all  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kim folded a black t-shirt and put it into her bag along with most of her other clothes and items.  
  
A bright smile was practically plastered onto her face as she remembered the past couple of days.  
  
She'd celebrated her victory with her friends and brother, and had a great day just out and about hanging around with Rei.  
  
Yesterday she'd told everyone her decision and watched their faces turn to shock. Then she'd had spent the rest of the day just enjoying herself, talking to all of her team-mates, making arrangements for future matches and so on.  
  
Now she was just finishing her packing.  
  
"Kim?" a voice said from the doorway, she turned her head only to see Oliver standing there.  
  
"Oh hi Oliver" she said closing her bag.  
  
"Hiya," he looked kind of both sad and nervous.  
  
"You don't want me to go do you?" she asked, her smile softening  
  
"Nope"  
  
"But you aren't gonna stop me"  
  
"I know"  
  
For a few seconds they just stood in silence.  
  
"Oliver, I'm gonna miss you, but, I'll be back at Christmas and I'll stay in touch with all of you" she said picking up her bag and slinging it over her back.  
  
"I know, you told us yesterday but it's still not going to be the same" he said before pulling something out of his pocket, "Kim I wanted you to have this" he said passing her a small box.  
  
She took the box and opened it. Another bright smile appeared on her face, "I'll always wear it, even if it clashes" she told him as she looked at the small pendant in the box shaped like a vixen, it was made of black stone.  
  
"Black doesn't clash with anything remember?" he said with a small smile.  
  
She grinned, she'd probably miss Oliver the most out of her team but she was leaving and it was final.  
  
Kim walked out of her room, turning the light off, knowing that she wouldn't be back in here for two months and 10 days.  
  
She walked downstairs, only to see her brother, Rayne, Robert, Enrique and Rei standing there, she smiled.  
  
"Ok so to what do I owe the honor?" she asked with a smirk.  
  
"Well we obviously want to give ya a send off dawg" Rayne said in her usual tone, crossing her arms.  
  
"I guessed that" Kim replied while rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yeah so did ya ask then?" Johnny asked.  
  
She shrugged and then grinned before going up to Robert, looking at him for a second then kissing him on the cheek, everyone looked at her in utter shock.  
  
She pulled a small pad of paper out from one of her large pockets and crossed something off with a pencil, then she walked over to her brother and took the bandanna from his head then crossed something off of the pad again, she then walked up to Enrique and slapped him across the face, leaving three scratch marks. She turned around and faced Oliver, taking off his hat and throwing it behind her and into a bin, she crossed off two thing on the pad, before quickly writing something down and ticking it.  
  
"There, all the things to do before I leave" she said with a smile.  
  
"What?" Johnny asked, "So kissing Dracula boy, stealing my bandanna, slap Enrique and throwing Oliver's hat away are on that pad?"  
  
"Duh" she said smiling before picking her bag up again and walked towards the door, with Rei walking next to her. She stopped at the door and crossed her arms, "So you're all just going to let me walk out without saying goodbye?"  
  
They all rolled their eyes and walked after her, even though they were smiling.  
  
"OK" she said "That's better" she then hugged each one of them while saying goodbye.  
  
She then looked at them all with one last smile before walking out and towards the car that was waiting to take her and Rei to the airport.  
  
"You're gonna miss them aren't you?" Rei asked as the started to drive off.  
  
"yes, I'm gonna miss them so much, they were my family, and I can't believe that I'm leaving, but I am" she told him while leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah I know how ya feel" he said putting an arm around her "But you've gotta admit being with me will be a lot more fun" he told her with a grin, she sat up and playfully shoved him.  
  
"It will not I'd rather stay in England" she said crossing her arms and looking away, he kissed her on the cheek and she playfully pouted at him.  
  
"I can't stay angry at you, it's way too difficult" she told him before kissing him on the lips.  
  
This was it, she was going to go stay in China with Rei, and he knew that she loved him and she knew that he loved her.  
  
Maybe life didn't suck after all.  
  
~*~The End~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well my dear readers, this is the end of my story, and this time there is not sequel..well not yet anyway hee hee, nah only joking there will not be a sequel to this fic, but I have to admit a few things.  
  
1 this was a pretty popular fic  
  
2 This was my longest fic so far  
  
3 I had fun writing this  
  
And I hope you had fun reading this too, yeah I've gotta admit the ending is so sappy but at least it's cheery and happy and doesn't end with a lemon like I might have done if I was high on sugar! Lol ok I need to calm down.  
  
Ok so here are a few thanks you's.  
  
Ravenstar: my all time fan, thank you so much for reviewing nearly every single one of my chapters, it meant so much to me, thank you. And I really really hope that you stay one of my fans until I get bored of fanfic and start writing proper stories and start publishing them, which, by then you probably would have stopped reading my fics anyway lol. Anyway I hope you update your own fic soon because it's a great fic, and to all those how are reading my fic I suggest that you go read ravenstar's fic called secrets, it's brill so far ok?  
  
Lilxseeker: Another person who has pretty much read this from the start and who seems to review every chap. Thank you so very much. And even though I actually never answered your most recent question of about whether James could die or not the answer was no obviously otherwise there wouldn't have been the final match duh! Anyway thanks for reading.  
  
Dark King: thanks for reviewing, I forgot to answer u but I'm using ms word as well so sorry I can't help ya there. Thanks for reviewing a lot as well. I've gotta admit though your idea of making everyone die except Kim and Rei would have worked but it would have been a pretty lame plot. Thanks for reading.  
  
Kayla: thanks I'm not *that* talented, and my fic isn't really *that* cool, and why do you envy me exactly? I just had to ask because that was one odd review to be honest with you. Lol thanks for the compliments though. Thanks for reading  
  
SakuraCC87: Erm if you are still reading, because I haven't had any other reviews from you since but still, thanks for reviewing, it was another odd review and I was laughing a bit at it since most people don't just say that they want to kill the person but still, he was an asshole. Thanks for reading.  
  
CrEaTiVe-LoTus-BlOsSoM: erm thanks for the review I have now finished the fic so now you know what happens, I hope you liked the way it turned out. Thanks for reading  
  
Just some girl1: if you are still reading that is, but thanks for reviewing, I finally finished and I hope you liked the ending, it was pretty predictable I must admit myself but still. Thanks for reading.  
  
slyslicra: I hope you enjoyed reading as well, dang I can't think of anything to say so erm, Thanks for reading.  
  
There all my thanks are done and just one last thank you to all the non- reviewing people who read this fic, you rule as well. Ok well that's the end of the story now go read the rest of my fics here's an easier way to see if you'd like them.  
  
Misunderstood: a fic that features the Bladebreaker boys, me and my friends and a lot of sick mindedness.  
  
Darkness hides all: first shot at Yaoi fic, it's apparently good and it's a Kai/Rei coupling.  
  
Nightcrawler's in trouble: X men evo fic, it's completed.  
  
Midnight danger: the sequel to NCIT it's also got Darren Shan mixed in with it if anyone reads it.  
  
There ya go, so go read them. Bye and R+R for my last chap bye!  
  
~*~Phoenix147~*~ 


End file.
